Stick It
by Shika-kun'sKeba771
Summary: Sakura Haruno wasn't always a sarcastic tomboy. Oh no, she was a WORLDS gymnastic athlete competing with the best of the best. But, something happened at WORLDS that would change her life forever. However, what happens when she has a run in with the law?
1. WORLDS

Hello hello hello, everyone! Since I have been on a severely long hiatus with college and all that, I have finally decided to bring back one of my favorite stories. Stick It will be completely gutted and updated! Yaaaaaay! lol. Anyways, I do not own anything related to Naruto, as well as the Stick It film. Those have been created by way smarter people than myself. Please enjoy and don't forget to review :]

SKK

* * *

><p>WORLDS is a pretty big deal; and by "pretty big deal", I mean the biggest deal in the world. Get it? "WORLDS" "world"<p>

Okay nevermind…

The best earned their way here, the best of the best will compete, and the best of the best of the best will earn gold. My life has been, and always will be, gymnastics. I already know what you're thinking.

Gymnastics? Really? Lame. It's a bunch of leaping around and doing somersaults. Get over yourself, you obnoxious twit.

Well, I have news for you, sweetness. You think the military work outs are bad? Our routines could make a Marine weep for their mother. We run a 3K every morning, our days consist of continuous routines from uneven bars to trampoline, and our nights are spent in an ice bath with a side helping of Biofreeze. Sure we have a medley of independent studies for school work, and we have the option to get our G.E.D. at age fifteen. Does that stop us from wanting a normal life with normal friends outside of a gym? Nope. We would like to spend our time doing something other than training for techniques and skills that would kill us in a matter of seconds.

I had not died yet, so here I am. WORLDS. The past eight years has finally led me to this moment. The moment of pure adrenaline, and enough competitive mojo a football player needs to play against their worst rival. You know, without the whole "car crash momentum" with every tackle.

Anywho.

WORLDS had gotten very competitive this time around. Japan was tied with USA, and my star-spangled leotard was getting way too tight for my liking. My teammates were some of the best athletes the country could ask for in gymnastics. But, Japan seemed to one-up every trick we did. Not to mention, they had the best coach WORLDS had ever seen. Kakashi Hatake was a legend among legends. Every athlete he trained earned gold. He's unfortunately gotten a bad rep from the gym members who he didn't choose to attend WORLDS, but that's pure jealousy.

The team consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Himura, Hinata Hyuuga, and Karin Soto. I had never seen tricks like theirs, and this leotard tightening around my arms and waist meant it was getting to me. After a while of sitting there watching them receive perfect tens, and seeing picture perfect routines, I finally turned to my teammates.

"Hey, I have to go clear my head. Stick your routines and make me proud, ladies!" I smiled, hoping they wouldn't see my anxiety. One of my teammates, Samantha, nodded her head from the ground as she stretched her legs.

"Hurry up, I will not lose WORLDS because you took too long walking around like an imbecile," she gave me a warning look and snapped her head back to the floor as soon as she heard Hinata Hyuuga pop her clutch. Once again, perfect. The judges smiled and Samantha's face grew dark.

"Why are you still here?" she sneered. I widened my eyes and turned around.

"Looks like I'm not the only one worried about the win," I mumbled to myself as soon as I knew I was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, I found my way to the top floor of the building. There were lots of empty rooms and one made specifically for break time. I wandered inside and saw the majesty of it. This ballroom was decorated with gold balloons, gold plates and silverware, cups, platters, everything seemed to be touched by King Midas himself. I scanned the room, and my eyes landed on the Holy Grail itself; the reason why we all came here to compete against each other.<p>

The medals.

They were beautiful; like precious gifts from above, they glittered in the terrible florescent lightning. I could imagine what they would look like in the light of the sun if they looked so magical in this type of setting. Gliding across the carpet, I could feel my heart beat through my suit and down to my feet. They kept in time as I stepped. However, even though I could hear my heart beat in my ears, I could hear a distinct giggling beyond the walls behind the medals case. Curiosity took over, and I maneuvered myself from the medals and pressed my ear against the cold plaster. Although my heart beat was loud, the talking in the next room was louder.

"_You are a much better lover than my husband. Tonight is the night I finally remove myself from this disaster of a family and move on to greener pastures," _

_Mom?_

"_When should I expect you to come by?"_

_Who the hell is that? His voice sounds familiar, but it's not Dad. What the fuck is going on?_

"_I have to pack and you can have dinner ready for me by say 8?" _she laughed seductively. My nose wrinkled in disgust. She never spoke like that to Dad at all, so who was she talking to? I heard footsteps walk towards the hall door and panicked. Slipping behind one of the stanchions, I realized there was nowhere to properly hide. The tables were too far away, and I was not going to make any sudden movements. Sadly, this would have to do.

From the doorway, I could see my mother smooth her skirt down and brush off her long sleeved blouse. My face twitched when I saw the man come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and stuck his face in her neck. She giggled again and I forced myself not to gag.

"Who are you, asshole?" I murmured to myself.

When he finally got his face out of her neck, I could see the all too familiar profile of Danzo Shimura; the coach of the United States team. My coach. My coach was all over my mother.

My coach is trying to rip my family apart.

I felt numb. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears again, and this time it roared in my head. My breathing hitched, and my eyes watered from lack of blinking. It was slow motion as I saw my mother and my coach laughing like nothing else mattered in their perfect little tryst. Tears slid down my face as I saw them retreat to the stairs and go back to the floor of WORLDS. I swallowed harshly and sniffled as I emerged from behind the stanchion to follow the love birds. I stared at their intertwined fingers and immediately felt a rush of heat flow to my face. Everything went white.

* * *

><p>When I came back to the real world, I was holding my bag on the city bus with a major headache. I looked around in confusion, and saw that I was wearing my sweat suit jacket and pants with my sneakers. Looking up towards the driver, I saw the destination.<p>

"Looks like I'm headed home…sorry Samantha, we didn't win," I whispered and put my head on the window, thinking about what had happened. Emotion after emotion reared their ugly heads in my soul. I was angry at my mom for cheating on my father with my coach, angry with my coach for ripping my family apart like we didn't matter, irritated with my father for not trying his best to preserve our family, annoyed with myself for not catching on to what was happening, and depressed that all of this led me to unconsciously walk out on my once in a lifetime chance to be a WORLDS gold medalist. A single tear ran down my face and hit my hand. The cool window helped my headache, but nothing would help this pain in my heart. I knew one thing for certain; I, Sakura Haruno, was done with gymnastics forever.


	2. The 7 Stages of Grief

Hello all! Here is chapter two. I was amazed at everyone who read my story! So many different people from different countries all around the world! It's absolutely fascinating! I of course don't own Naruto or any rights to the movie Stick It. I do, however, recommend you watch both of them.

* * *

><p>"<em>You would think that after a few years, you'd have gotten over the big mess that happened at WORLDS,"<em>

That's what most people tell me. Anything else?

"_So your mom and coach destroyed your family, don't take it personally! You didn't do anything wrong,"_

"_You had no idea what they were doing behind your back,"_

"_Nobody blames you," _

Seriously, who the fuck told you that nonsense?

"_Your parents' divorce wasn't surprising, they've been mad at each other for a while,"_

Why thank you for the update, Captain Obvious. Let me alert the media on this new information. Asshat.

"_You don't have to be rude; all I'm saying is that America losing WORLDS isn't the end of the world,"_

* * *

><p>This was always the top conversation in my everyday life with people who heard the news. Who knew there were gymnastics fans outside of the cul-de-sac? I thought they just came out to look at us attempt to kill ourselves in the most fabulous fashion imaginable. Sparkling suits and fancy prancing are what people are least interested to see. They want blood and broken bones. The "pretty-girls-getting-hurt" parade is always a fun family adventure fit for any generation! Well, they weren't getting anything from me ever again. Those pricks can kiss my ass; I'm out of that business. I don't want to spend that much time training for a move that could potentially rip my elbows from their sockets, dislocate my shoulder blades, and cause me to have arthritis by the time I'm sixteen.<p>

No thank you, I'll be okay without the medical bills and therapy sessions. Oh trust me, I can cope with that.

After WORLDS and walking out on my only opportunity to be one of the best athletes in existence, I went through what we in the real world call:

The 7 Stages of Grief

* * *

><p><span>Stage 1: Shock and Denial<span>

Denial has been, and always will be, my second nature. I deny anything I do wrong, I deny anything someone else does wrong, and I especially deny that someone has done me wrong. Generally, I try to trust my friends and family because hey, they're humans with souls so automatically they should know how to handle themselves. After hearing, and seeing, my mother and coach get together I naturally went into shock mode. I was already in denial, so shock naturally came next. Hence why I walked out and hence why I still deny the fact that my mother is a tramp. Well, I kind of worked my way around it. I know she's a tramp now, but I still kind of have some sort of respect for her. She _is _my mother.

* * *

><p><span>Stage 2: Pain and Guilt<span>

Yep, crying on a bus is embarrassing. If you haven't done it before, then obviously you have no idea how it feels to have some kid stare at you then yell "She's crying!" loudly enough to wake up Jesus _and _Satan at the same time. If you have, then I apologize for your grave embarrassment and evident disregard to any and all methods of hiding your emotions in public. That's how your ass ends up on Youtube with a top comment reading "Funny looking kitchen, amirite?" I hate people. Anyways, yes I have felt this pain of loneliness, and the guilt of not being able to help my father who works constantly to be the best dad in the world. Pain eventually turned into sarcasm and guilt evolved into pure and not-from-concentrate irritation.

* * *

><p><span>Stage 3: Anger and Bargaining<span>

Anger is a funny thing. It's like love without the fluff and a bigger serving of "I effin' hate your damn guts". Personally, I like anger. It shows that you are not afraid to express your true feelings and that honesty is the best policy. Usually anger stems from a loved one's blatant foolishness, but it's whatever. My irritation blossomed nicely into anger towards my mom, coach, dad and my reflection in the mirror every day for weeks. Now, I didn't really bargain for much during this period. I did want everything to go back to normal, of course. Who wouldn't? My life was ruined in the span of fifteen minutes. I would have done anything to get that back. Then after a while I realized that nothing is normal, and that I should really just suck it up. I could be angry if I wanted to; I earned it.

* * *

><p><span>Stage 4: Depression<span>

I hit rock bottom so hard, I was hoping my parents would get back together. Since I was five, I knew my family was different than everyone else's. My mom would sign me out of school early and take me to gymnastics tryouts while my dad ended up working double shifts so he could pay our bills on time. My friends at school had moms and dads who worked 8-4 jobs and came home in time to eat dinner at the table. I got KidCuisines while mom nursed a longneck on the living room loveseat. I never saw dad because he came in after bedtime. I figure he at least came in while I was asleep to give me a kiss on the forehead. My memory of that plus the events of WORLDS melded together to form one big flustercluck, and eventually led me to absolute solitude. It felt nice, but my friends thought I was insane.

* * *

><p><span>Stage 5: The upward turn<span>

They worked me out of it after a couple of hours. Those assholes Kiba and Naruto couldn't possibly have a friend so sad around them. It was virtually impossible. The idiocracy between Naruto and Kiba was unbeatable, and those guys were my life. When I met them, it was my first day living with my dad at his new house after the divorce. I went outside to sit under the trees because he kicked me out of the house for moping on the couch, and I heard the loudest argument known to mankind. I still remember it…

"_You son of a bitch, why did you break my board?"_

"_I didn't mean to! I was trying to grind and land a-"_

"_I don't give a fuck! You asked to borrow my board, and I let you. Why would you focus something that isn't yours?"_

"_Bro, it was a sweet grind. The most beautiful sight you'd ever see. Stairwells are never this perfect when doing a trick. Besides! That board was old; it needed to die with dignity and respect,"_

"_Are you two finished yet?" _

I had never seen two idiots fight before. Well, I shouldn't say that; I should say I haven't seen any other two idiots fight before. Usually, it happened every day. I saw them fight all the time over random things, but they were always together. Sure they had that going on, but they are genuinely amazing people. Naruto has a natural shining personality and hates to see girls cry and Kiba is too much of a jokester to let anyone be upset. After having them get me through everything, I realized there was still faith in humanity.

* * *

><p><span>Stages 6 and 7: Reconstruction and Acceptance<span>

Realizing I couldn't have done anything to stop the matter or fix it somehow, I found it to be very invigorating to just not give a care and live my new life. Naruto and Kiba taught me to skateboard, and gradually taught me how to do tricks here and there. I learned most of them on my own, but I found my abilities from gymnastics to come in handy very much so. Every now and then, we would hit up old lots or newly constructed houses to practice and have fun. I was finally happy.

These seven stages are typical after a death of a loved one. However, I don't see why this wouldn't be pertinent to this type of situation. It's traumatizing just like the loss of an important person in your life, and I feel that it should be addressed with the same discretion. You can throw around your comments to me saying it isn't my fault or that WORLDS wasn't that big of a deal, but I know it was. It was and always will be the day that ruined everything. It didn't ruin my life, of course. I didn't have one, remember? Now that I have one, I don't intend to let anyone take it away from me.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your views! I appreciate reviews and I look forward to seeing the number of readers for this chapter :]<p>

SKK


	3. She Who Must Not Be Shamed

Hello once again, everyone! I can't believe how many more people read the last chapter! Incredible! I don't normally update this soon, but I'm sick and bored so you guys get two chapters this weekend. Yeah I knooow I'm awesome haha. Anyways, I do not own Naruto, Stick It, or any other label mentioned. I do, however, own the plot line and my name. Which is all I really have. Thank you for tuning in, I'm SKK.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura~!" <em>

"mgn, wha?" I cracked my eyes open at the screech and immediately closed them due to the sun streaming into the room. It wasn't white; oh no. It was neon white. I rubbed my face and grimaced.

"What the hell time is it?"

I sat up and slouched to grab my alarm clock from my nightstand. My pink hair was disheveled and seemed to defy gravity. Brushing my fingers through it didn't work, and probably made it worse than before. I rolled my eyes and smacked my face with the clock. It blinded me with bright red numbers reading 7:39 am. Slamming the clock in my lap, I hunched over my folded legs and felt my mane flop down with me.

"Who is waking me up this early? Do they know who I am? I'll cut a fool,"

"_Sakura wake your ass up! It's time to get into shenanigans!"_

"_Shenanigans? You call the sweetest spot we've ever been able to chill and not get caught in "shenanigans"? What is the matter with you, Naruto?"_

"_Look Kiba, I thought it was clever and I believe if Sakura were to hear the name, she would love it,"_

"_I highly doubt that, idiot,"_

"_Hey! Don't call me an idiot! That's an incredibly mean thing to say to your hetero life partner!"_

I closed my eyes again at the argument and shook my head. Not only was it the stupidest argument I've heard from them so far, but it was too damn early to hear it. Throwing my teal covers off of me, I slid my legs over the side of the bed and felt my feet touch fabric. I looked down to see my sea of clothing littered across the floor and grinned. I'm not the best house keeper, after all. If I had to argue that women were amazing cleaners, I would probably be struck by lightning for lying so badly.

* * *

><p>Standing felt like being on a speeding bus and I almost fell back onto the bed had I not grabbed the closest thing to me. Looking to my left was my favorite floor lamp graffitied with Vans stickers and purple spray paint.<p>

God I loved my room.

Originally, it was the perfect little prissy's room. Light pink, white furniture, and gray carpet. Gymnastics posters were nice and orderly on the walls and my awards were always the key factors of conversational pieces for anyone to see my humble abode. Whoever decorated it obviously did not know what I had been through. My poor father had no idea what would become of it after a few trips to the art store and a few months with my favorite people. Sure he wanted it to be almost identical to the one at our old house, but I was beyond that now. Once I hit the acceptance stage of grief, the posters were covered in paint. I drew moustaches on women, children, pretty boys and hell even the animals got one too. Kiba defended their right to also bare the manly mark, so he received the honor of doing so. Naruto took it one step further and started spray painting graffiti words such as "You suck!" "Lame" and more on everything he found to be offensively proper. I liked his idea, and eventually we spray painted my furniture as well. My white dressers were littered in blue, orange, purple, green and black lyrics or skate brands. The trophies and medals however I would not touch. I earned those, thus they were my prized possessions. Kiba attempted to spray paint them and I threw my can at him. He learned, and so did Naruto. Now they call them my "horcruxes" and sometimes refer to me as "She who must not be shamed".

Pricks.

* * *

><p>Eventually, I started to wear baggier clothing as well. Having to wear tight leotards all my life took it's toll, and I wanted as much freedom as I could get without being naked. This meant I wore mostly men's jeans, but my shirts were fit for my gender. I got one size bigger in everything except shoes and underwear. I actually liked my long hair, so I usually kept it in a ponytail or in a messy bun with a trucker hat over it. Pink hair is not that subtle, folks. My fringe bangs were the only part of my hair people could see if I didn't have my hood up.<p>

I heard whistling coming from downstairs and rolled my eyes. Patience and guys don't mix, ladies. Remember that.

I picked some of the clothes off of the floor and smelled them. Sometimes if I had better things to do, I would throw my clean clothes everywhere and run off with the guys. It was always a happy moment when I found something that smelled like detergent, and this time it was my favorite pair of jeans. Grabbing a studded belt, I jumped in them and strapped the belt to my waist. I pulled underwear, socks, and a tank top from my dresser and snatched an Escape the Fate tee from the closet. Once I threw everything on, I snatched my DCs from under the bed and scrambled to find my keys, iTouch and phone. Once I heard yelping from outside, I knew it was time to greet my two favorite people. I looked out the window and pushed it open.

"Hey assholes! I'm coming down,"

"Finally! Jesus, what takes you girls so long? It's like you get stuck in a vortex dedicated to making us wait for you people," Kiba yelled back. I tilted my head and Naruto gave him a look.

"How long did that one take you?" he asked.

"Took me a minute or two," Kiba shrugged. I stuck out my tongue and closed the window. I raced to my vanity, also covered in our fine artisanship, and brushed on some eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and lipbalm. Hey, I'm still a girl, after all. I pushed my hair into a messy bun, fluffed my bangs, and stuck a hat on my head. Feeling for my keys, music, and phone I tossed a devil horns into the air and sped downstairs.

* * *

><p>My dad's house was alright. It wasn't too glitzy for the area, but it was way bigger than our old house. Two stories, a pool in the backyard, and a decent sized kitchen were all I really cared about. Sure he had pictures and paintings up, a ridiculously sized television, furniture made of black leather and an artisan rug, but that was nothing compared to the estates down the street. I've always wanted to go see the inside of the new houses, but the people that lived there were wealthier than thou individuals.<p>

"_I make more money in a day than you do in a year. Don't look at me; I may catch your poverty,"_

What sad people they are. I saw my dad in the kitchen sipping his morning coffee and reading the daily news. He looked up at me as I stomped down the stairs like an elephant and jumped the last stair.

"Those friends of yours are going to wake up the neighbors. You remember what happened last time with Tsunade,"

I pursed my lips to steady my laughter and ran to kiss dad on the head. His baldness was one of his best traits. I rubbed it a few times for "good luck" and he chuckled in his cup.

"Go take them for a walk or something. Don't forget to feed them or they'll run away. Wait…on second thought, don't feed them,"

"You're hilarious, pop. I'll be back later!" I ran from the kitchen to the living room and opened the door. The guys were at my doorstep sitting on their knees like dogs, and had pouting faces. Dad's previous comment seemed to repeat itself in my head and I slammed the door. The looks on their faces when I opened the door back up had me dying on the inside. They were surprised, alright. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good morning boys," I said and walked past them. They stood up from their spots, and Naruto flicked my hat off of my head.

"That was rude, idiot!"

"Not as rude as slamming the door in our faces!"

"Well next time don't wake me up before 8am!"

I gave them each a hug and we did our usual hand shake. Two hand slaps, a fist bump, and an explosion at the end.

"So what is this "shenanigans" you were talking about?" I asked as we walked to my garage. Naruto elbowed Kiba's arm who in return slide smacked Naruto on the ribs.

"It's an open construction site where they're building this new expensive looking house! Glass windows, marble floors, it's basically the shit," Naruto smiled. Kiba smacked him on the back of the head.

"You forgot the most important part! Dude, Sakura, they have an _empty pool,"_

My ears perked up and I looked at the two who had looks of pure mischief on their faces.

"An empty pool?" I grinned.

"An empty pool," they said in unison.

"Oh I'm so down for that," I stated and raced to get my skateboard from the garage. The boy's had built me a trick board after they had gotten me out of the deep, dark hole of depression and assured me it was safe to ride. After careful observation and a few test rides, it was deemed legit. The bottom was covered in Vans and Volcom stickers, and had metallic green wheels. It was badass, if I do say so myself.

"See? I told you she would like it," Naruto said to Kiba, who in return shook his head.

"Bro, you didn't say it. I did!"

"Whatever, broseph," Naruto said and walked to the curb. Kiba followed and jumped on his board.

"Hurry up, Sake you don't want to miss Naruto fail hardcore!" he laughed as the blonde chased him on his own board, and eventually fell on his ass. I couldn't help but laugh and Kiba was dying on the street.

"I didn't miss anything!" I yelled back, and ran with the board in my hands to the asphalt. Skating over to Naruto, I helped him up and brushed the pebbles from his black tee that read "Wishes are for Muggles". Kiba skidded over and helped as well, laughing all the same. He was sporting a dark blue shirt with the All Dogs go to Heaven cast captioned with "Bitches love Guardian Angels".

"Dude, help me help you," Naruto grimaced and grabbed his board.

"Let's go shred, shall we?" he yelled and Kiba howled. We went down the street doing trick after trick and came up to the fancy houses I was talking about earlier.

* * *

><p>You see, these families are grossly wealthy. I say gross because it's disgusting at how much they spend to make themselves look grossly wealthy. If I had that much dough, I would donate it or at least help those who really need it. Well, at least that was my dream of one of these families doing so for me.<p>

We skated past one of the biggest houses on the street. The gate had a huge "U" on the front, and the yard looked immaculate. The complete opposite of everything I stood for in life.

They were a beautiful family, the Uchiha's. Their sons are the most popular boys in school, their mom was a former Victoria Secret model, and their dad is some sort of business man who works at a bank or something. I don't know; I do know, though, that the youngest is Sasuke. He's always acting holier than thou, and thinks he can get with any girl he wants to. His preppy popped collars, designer shades and that annoying hair style make me want to vomit all over his $500 Jordans. His older brother Itachi, however, was more like us normal people. He didn't necessarily care for Sasuke's antics, and always seemed embarrassed by him whenever they were near each other. Naruto and Kiba were friends with the elder Uchiha, but wouldn't touch the younger one with a ten foot pole. I don't blame them, either. He's what we like to call a "twat".

* * *

><p>A few more minutes down the stretch, and we reached a dusty plot with another giant house starting to grow. The doors were made of glass and the body itself was eggshell white.<p>

These people obviously have terrible taste in décor.

I heard the boys laugh and race to the backyard, and I chased them until I nearly ran into Kiba.

"What the hell-whoa,"

I started to yell at Kiba, but I looked over their shoulders to see the most beautiful sight in the world. They were right; this was amazing. The empty pool was almost half the size of a football field, and statues were covered in plastic around the deck. My heart skipped a beat as the three of us mindlessly wandered to the edge.

"This is ridiculous,"

"We told you, Sake. It's heaven's way of telling us that we need to christen this pool in the name of all that is right in the world," Naruto beamed. Kiba nodded and grabbed his board and threw himself into the shallow end. Naruto and I looked at each other and started to howl in joy as we shredded through the concrete.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours passed and we were still enjoying our time in the massive bowl. I was starting to get tired, and I finally climbed my way out of the deep end and sat on the ledge. Kiba and Naruto were amazing boarders. It was effortless trying to be as skilled as they were. Kiba loved doing grinds and Naruto was more of a ramp kind of guy. Needless to say, it was the perfect set up for both of them. They loved the freedom just as I did, and appreciated the feeling of brotherly love. Those two were inseparable, and sometimes insufferable as well. With the sun starting to set, they came up to where I sat and nudged me.<p>

"So? Is this incredible or what?" Kiba asked. I smirked and nudged him back.

"It's pretty fricken' incredible, gentlemen," I said and put my arms around their shoulders. "But it's time to head on back,"

"Ah come on, Sake! One more ride! Please?" they begged. I sighed and nodded, and got back onto my skateboard. Kiba went back to grinding the hand rails, and Naruto was still ramping between the shallow and deep ends of the pool. I, on the other hand, wanted to skate over and investigate the house. I treaded towards the glass doors not realizing that I had tripped one of the lazor alarm lines in the process. The alarm was deafening, and the boys skated towards me.

"What did you do?" Kiba yelled as he covered his ears.

"I didn't mean to! This alarm system is ridiculous!" I yelled back, covering mine as well.

"Let's go, I hear sirens down the street!" Naruto screamed and grabbed us by the arms.

Seeing the cop cars pull in front of the house, we immediately scrambled through the bushes off to the side and split up. Naruto went North, Kiba went South, and I headed West towards my house. The volt of energy washing over my body was exciting and terrifying at the same time. I raced with my board in my hands and hair falling from the hairtie originally holding it together. My hat almost flew off, but I caught it just in time to hear the loudspeaker behind me.

"_You're pushing it, Sakura. We know where you live," _

Tsunade. Fantastic.

Earlier my dad was talking about a woman named Tsunade, right? Well, she's a police officer. A police officer who knows me, Naruto and Kiba very well. She always gets calls from people saying we are disturbing the peace and destroying property and blah blah blah. Tsunade knows, of course, we aren't delinquents and tries her best to "take care of the situation" and in the end lets us go free. Her tone just now, though, didn't seem very happy. It sounded more irate than anything. I kept running.

"_Come on, Sakura you can't outrun a car,"_ she continued.

"Fine! Fine…" I said and slowed down to a halt. I put my hands into the air and felt a hand on my shoulder after what seemed like forever.

"Let's go, missy. I'm sure the Uchiha's would love to know why you tripped the alarm to their new home," she said and walked me to the car. I gave her an incredulous look.

_Fuck the Uchihas…_


	4. Pride and Punishment

Hello ladies and gents! I have definitely been MIA for a while, but that is due to illness and overall haberdashery. I am loving the views and opened up the anonymous review element for those who are not members. Please enjoy this new chapter!

SKK

* * *

><p>Arms crossed and eyes narrowed, I glared at my one chance to get out of this stuffy courtroom. Tsunade had taken the liberty to ruin my life further by handing over my record to the judge.<p>

Traitor.

That record was chock full of complaints from stuck-up richies who stay home to count their money while the rest of us normal folk go outside and talk to people face-to-face rather than on a webcam. Heaven forbid I want to expand my social life!

"Your honor, I believe Ms. Haruno is not a bad person. She is misguided, but not a criminal," Tsunade said.

Says the traitor.

"Thank you, Officer. I do believe, however, that I can use my own judgment based on unbiased opinions," his majesty stated a little too nicely. I gave him a hard look; no one talked to Tsunade like that. Hell, she was the nicest adult I knew other than my dad. As tough as she was though, I could see her humbly step back to the plaintiff table next to me. My line of sight drifted from the God-awful judge to Tsunade. She threw a small grin at me and I gave her one as well. Tsunade might be a traitor, but she was the only non-family adult that had my back.

The judge cleared his throat and prepared to speak. I'm not sure why, but it annoyed me to no end.

The Honorable Judge Hiruzen Sarutobi was a nice man. He was fair and under different circumstances, he wouldn't be so hated by a person such as myself. His Excellency has had his biography in the local old person magazines almost every month. It shared his intimate life details of hardship with the law in the 50's when he was a teenager, and how his time in jail with unfairly sentenced cellmates lit his judicial flame. Sarutobi went from being a hardcore badass in Hell's Angels to an angel in this hell we call society.

It's pretty poetic if you're not behind the defendant's podium.

"Ms. Haruno, your file says that this isn't the first time you've been in a court room. The complaints of a vast number of highly respected people in the area definitely do not make your case any less troubling," he started. He sifted through the three-inch thick stack of papers and gave me a look that said "_sucks to be you right now…_"

"Yes sir, I know that very well," I said and smoothed down my hair. They made me take my hat off before I got into the room, and I hated hat hair more than anything. Self-conscious me hates it, actually. The other parts of me don't really give a care. The other part just so happens to win.

"Young lady, don't speak to the judge like that! Are you crazy?"

Turning around, I saw the last person I wanted to see.

"Mrs. Haruno, please refrain from speaking out of term. I don't want to hold you in contempt of court, but I will if necessary," his highness said. I smirked behind a hand that I put to my face and let out a sigh. It was really awkward to have my mother here behind me while my dad was on the other side with a straight face.

* * *

><p>All of this was happening so quickly that I hadn't realized how bad this must be for him. I was up here in deep shit and he had to sit eight seats away from the woman who destroyed his family. My smirk melted away and was replaced by pure, unadulterated guilt. He looked very tired, too. I'm sure by now he's had enough of all this bullshit.<p>

_Me too, Dad. Me too…_

"I'm sorry your Honor, but this is getting out of hand! Please put her in my custody! She would never act this way in my home," my mother said snidely. I heard a blood vessel pop out of my forehead and I saw Sarutobi look at me, and back to her.

"Ma'am, I will ask you one more time to keep quiet in my court room. Your next outburst will put you in a jail cell,"

"Yes sir…"

"Thank you. Now Sakura, I know how wealthy people can act towards people like us. They don't understand our mannerisms and frankly, they need surgery to take out that stick shoved up their asses," he grinned.

Fascination and shock were strange emotions to have at the same time. Not only did this old man tell my mom to shut her face, he also referred to himself and me as "people like us". Cursing in court was decent too, I have to admit.

"Your Honor!" I heard from Tsunade. She looked tickled to death, and I guess the bailiff off to the side had heard this shtick before. He was stoic as a statue, and I don't think he had moved since we got there.

"However, that does not obscure the charges sent to me by the Uchiha family. They want jail time for you, but I think that is a bunch of nonsense. Your father and I have deliberated before this hearing, and I think we have come up with something I'm sure you'll love, but it is also the perfect punishment," he motioned to my father and I turned around to look at him. He seemed to be emotionally drained, yet managed to smile with his eyes.

_Crazy man._

"What is this 'perfect punishment'?" I asked sarcastically. I knew what it was already. It was what it always was with the other judges: community service and a small fine. I was so tired of it; I just wish it were different for once.

"Sakura Haruno. You are sentenced to one year of training at FLG with daily visits from the Uchiha family,"

"What?" The shout escaped my lips so quickly, I hadn't realized it happened. This was not happening. It couldn't be. Obviously I heard him incorrectly.

"Are you insane? Do you know what this would do to her?" my mom screamed. She looked at my dad with the eyes of a maniac. Okay, maybe I had heard correctly.

Sarutobi banged the gavel so many times I thought it was going to burst into tiny shards of wood. His velvety voice aged by moonshine and cigars from back in the day made his voice even deeper when he belted out a warning for everyone to be quiet. Well, maybe it was moonshine and cigars. I could be wrong. It's not like I know what he ingested to rebel against his bible-thumping parents. Sadly, that part of the biography was left out.

"Sakura, do you agree to these terms? If you do not, I am obligated to warn you that you will be put in juvenile hall as requested by the Uchiha family," he said after we had calmed down a little bit.

My insides burned my skin as I thought about it more and more. I would be stuck at FLG, and if I picked the other I would be stuck with other jackasses who think they are the shit.

_Fuck me with something hard and sand-papery…_

* * *

><p>"I choose juvie," I nodded and smacked the table. Little assholes I could handle; but FLG I would be murdered as soon as I walked into the door. I took a deep breath and waited for him to send me off to some obscure building with kids being gangsters and tattoos.<p>

"FLG it is," he said and banged his gavel twice. Each gavel hammered a metaphorical nail in my coffin, and I could hear my mom and dad argue before a ringing in my ears took over their raised voices.

I was dead and it was all the Uchiha family's fault. Those pricks couldn't stand to see a person like me out in the streets with friends like mine and enjoying ourselves. Oh no, not at all. They want to make us miserable. My hearing started to zone back as Sarutobi started to speak again.

"Outside is Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha family. His father could not make it, and as the next in line he will be responsible for the paperwork when the head Uchiha is not available. Court is adjourned," a final gavel put a third nail in the coffin I was being settled into.

_Fuck this…fuck fuck fuck!_

* * *

><p>I threw my hands down to my sides and swiftly exited the room. My parents had long gone and were squabbling in the hallway. Their nonsense noises didn't interest me, and I went to go find Itachi when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and put up my right fist.<p>

"Whoa! Easy tiger, I didn't mean to scare you," the smooth voice eased into my mind and I instantly felt irritation.

"You know Itachi, had I known that your family was so obnoxious, I wouldn't have bothered to befriend you," I sneered. I had reached my agitation limit. Itachi put his hands up and gave me a grin.

"Look, it's not my fault you couldn't be a little more careful. I can't control my father any more than you can control Naruto and Kiba," he was right. I couldn't doubt that he was usually always right and most of the time he knew about it.

"Okay. Okay, okay. I understand," I gave a sigh and slumped onto his chest. He was a good nine inches taller than I was, so it was a good place to land face first. I definitely wasn't complaining.

"Don't beat yourself up. The empty pool is pretty fantastic I must say," he chuckled and my face vibrated with the rumble in his chest. I smiled.

"Damn right it is," my voice muffled.

"And hey, there is a good chance that I will always be going to check up on you. FLG has a lot of donations from the Uchiha family, so if push comes to shove I can work something out," he smirked and patted my head. I growled and he chuckled harder. I removed my face from his chest and looked up at his dark black eyes. He was illegally beautiful.

Long raven hair, porcelain skin, the height of a God and body to match, a great personality and sweet Jesus was he hilarious. The only two marks on his body were the two scars on his face from a bad bike accident. He was doing a wheely on a rail and landed on the stairs nose first. Not only did he break it, but he had to get surgery to add cartilage that he completely demolished. The scars added a mysteriously Evil Knievel-esque glow to his persona. Damn him and his above-level looks.

"You're an asshole," I said and turned to walk away. He laughed and I could feel him watch me leave.

"Aren't we all?" he spoke and I grunted.

"See you tomorrow, dear Sake!" I heard him say wispily.

_Dammit. This is going to suck so badly._


	5. Drive NotVeryAngry

Hello all! Here is another chapter! Depending on when free time is coming up, I wanted to post a chapter before I became too busy to update. I am loving all of these views and diverse viewers! Once again, I do not own either Naruto or Stick It, but I love them both very dearly.

SKK

* * *

><p>Driving back to my house with the social worker is beyond embarrassing. I'm lucky mine is really cool, because if he weren't I would have probably unlocked the door, rolled out into a ditch, and raced into the woods to become a mountain woman living amongst the wolves.<p>

_Fat chance…_

As I daydreamed about becoming a "Dances with Wolves" character, I was shocked to see that we had already made it back to my cul-de-sac. My wonderful social worker had driven into the driveway behind my dad's Cadillac XLR and unlocked the doors.

No wonder he has no hair; the hoodless car made all of his hair fly out. He's a known speedster.

I smiled at my own remark, and heard my driver continue to talk.

"Look Miss Thang, I know you. You are not a delinquent. Honestly, had you not tripped that alarm you would be sitting in some tree with your two fine friends thinking of some other mischief to get into," he said with a swish of his head and snapped his fingers thrice. I gave a small smile and shook my head.

* * *

><p>Haku Matsu was more of an uncle than a social worker. I wouldn't necessarily call him my "friend" because we only see each other when I get into trouble. He has gotten a lot of flak from the other social workers due to my constant on-again-off-again relationship with the law. I personally think this is good for him since he wouldn't get paid otherwise. Most of the time, I think it's because they are prejudice of him being gay. Don't be surprised; lots of the wealthy people here are hardcore conservatives who believe it is a downright sin. I find it fascinating that their attitudes towards him are negative; he is the nicest guy you'll ever meet. Not only that, but he is absolutely the best kind of social worker. He understands every hardship us youngsters fall under because he's gone through a lot of it as a kid. We've gotten to know each other after a long time of being in this relationship and he has given me a lot of confidence and insight on life.<p>

If anyone were to be the person who drives me to FLG for three hours, Haku would be the absolute best option.

* * *

><p>"Thanks. Come on in, I might take a little longer to get my things. I'll need everything I own so I can bother my upcoming roommates,"<p>

"Don't be so sassy, it's not so bad. You're used to being told what to do. I'm sure they'll figure out after a while that you have been unjustly prosecuted," Haku said flippantly. I gave him a sarcastic smirk and opened the door.

"Just come in, jerk," I said and slammed the door. Haku laughed and got out as well, smoothing out his blazer.

"Young lady, as your social worker I am legally obligated to tell you that slamming my car door again will earn you a push into the bushes," he said and walked in front of me towards the front door. I grinned and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind and smashed my face into his amazing smelling hair.

_Strawberries and vanilla? Of course it would be._

"I'm really glad you're here," I said muffled into his fabulous mane. I felt him rumble with a chuckle.

"Me too, hun. Now let's get this show on the road," he said and started walking. I wouldn't let go and just walked with him as I was. He sighed and I squeezed him even harder. Before we got to the door, I heard wheels rolling on the pavement. Knowing who it was already, I stayed still.

"Your hot friends are coming. Should I stall them?" Haku asked. I shook my head in his hair and turned him around so I was between him and my house.

"If you stand really still, they won't even notice you. They only react to sudden movements like velociraptors," I said seriously. Haku laughed and shook his head.

"Girl, you obviously don't know men that well," he said and put a hand on his hip. I loved when he acted effeminate; he was the complete opposite. For some reason, he liked the stereotype.

"_It makes me feel like a chameleon in public. A gay chameleon who loves to troll straights into believing I am just a weird guy who likes carrying a satchel," _

I heard the wheels stop and grass crunch under footsteps, and unmistakable goofy laughter.

"Hey! Where is the lovely maiden?"

_Kiba._

"Yeah. We have a bone to pick with her about getting us into massive trouble with no one,"

_Naruto. _

"Look guys, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just standing here in front of the house waiting for the upcoming rapture," I groaned and pulled his hair.

"Ow! Okay, just for that," he turned around and my back was facing Naruto and Kiba.

"God damn you, Haku. Do you not know how to play along?" I said and let him go. He just smiled at me and turned me around.

"Boys, she's all yours for five minutes. Make it quick, gentlemen," Haku said and went inside to meet with my father. I rolled my eyes and went up to the guys.

"What's up, yo?"

"Why didn't you name names? We were just as guilty as you and you're going to jail because of it!" Kiba said and put his left hand over his heart.

"I don't know if I can take this stress!"

_Drama queen._

"I think what Kiba is trying to say, is that as much as we appreciate not being in prison because of the Uchihas, we still think all of this isn't fair," Naruto interjected. I felt a tug at my heart and gave him a hug.

"I would never do that to my favorite people," I felt arms grab me around my middle and suddenly my feet were no longer touching the ground. A scream escaped my mouth and I was spinning in a big circle. I heard Kiba laughing his ass off and Naruto was going faster and faster.

"Naruto! I will throw up. I will throw up so hard right now if you don't stop!" I yelled and felt the spinning stop. My head was swirling and I dizzily slumped my way to Kiba.

"If you do that, I will hurt you," I said and gave him a hug as well.

"And risk another nut shot? You must be trippin'," he said and gave a wolfish grin.

"Good. Now I tolerate you both, and that's really hard to come by from someone as emotionally stable as myself," I said and walked to my front door.

"We'll be out here when you finish packing," Naruto said sadly. I gave a small pout and entered the house. FLG was already making my life difficult!

* * *

><p>Inside, Haku was sitting at the kitchen table with my dad chatting away about God knows what. All I know is that it must be really boring because my father had his hand propped under his chin and he had a dreamy look on his face. I figured my presence would wake him up, so I cleared my throat and approached the two.<p>

"Hey guys. I've made my peace with Tweedledee and Tweedledum, so I'm going to go upstairs and pack," I looked at my dad the whole time. He looked beyond exhausted and ready to go to sleep. Feeling very humbled and guilty, I went up to him and put my cheek on the top of his head and both hands on either shoulder.

"Hi pop," feeling the muscles in his face move in his skull, I suddenly felt a little bit better about the situation. I may be a massive screw up, but I was still his daughter.

"Sakura, I understand what you did was an accident. Had Mr. Uchiha not been so adamant on sending you away, we would be sitting on the couch and watching a movie right now," he started. I gave a half grin and extended my hand to meet his.

"But…?" there was always a 'but'.

"But, what is done is done. You need to get a little more attention than I can give you as far as discipline goes. I partly blame myself for not being around as often as I could, but that other part sweetheart is what you make of yourself,"

I hate when he goes all philosophical on me. He was right too, and I didn't argue with the logic.

"I also took the liberty to pack your stuff for you," he said quickly and stood up. I creased my brows together and turned towards the area my dad had walked to.

"You what now?"

"He packed your things before we got here, Sakura. I checked the bag and literally all of your crap is in it," Haku spoke up. I tilted my head as dad picked up the huge brown sack to show me.

"Like I would put only the necessities," he said and placed it next to the door. I smiled and shook my head, walking to him I gave him a big hug.

"You crazy old man,"

"The one and only," he said and gave a huge bear hug back.

"You guys should go on and head out. You'll lose daylight and I know Haku needs his beauty sleep," dad said waving his hand to Haku. He walked up to us and smacked a hand on my dad's shoulder.

"So considerate your father is," Haku said and offered his hand for a handshake.

"Don't let her trick you into stopping for Icees. She'll never leave," dad said and ruffled my hair. Swatting his hand away and smoothing it back down, I gave a scoff.

"You have no proof, therefore that's bias," I grabbed my bag and gave him one last hug before I left the house. Haku and dad shook hands, and I stepped outside to see the oddest sight.

* * *

><p>"Itachi? What are you doing here?"<p>

There he was in all of his glory. He was talking with Naruto and Kiba, holding his own suitcase.

"Looks like you have a suitor, Sake," Kiba said and let out a hearty laugh. Itachi's face turned into a scowl and Naruto elbowed Kiba's ribs.

"He's not a suitor if he is being made to go with her," Naruto stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Itachi nodded and thanked Naruto.

"That means he is being forced to stalk her," the blond smiled. He and Kiba high-fived and Itachi's face turned into a contorted grimace.

"Sakura, my dad is making me ride with you to make sure you guys are actually going. Not only that, but I'm fairly certain he doesn't like me enough to think you two will steal me away. That's really the only thing I could imagine him believing since he isn't going," Itachi shrugged. I rolled my eyes and walked to the car.

"Well, come on down. Though, you should really talk to my social worker first. It _is_ his car,"

"Alright, where is he?" Itachi asked and walked to the car with me. Haku came up behind us and I could hear the delight in his voice.

_Such a sucker for a pretty face._

"He is right here. Hello, my name is Haku Matsu and you need to know the rules before entering my vehicle," Haku purred. This should be amusing.

"Number one, you will not stick your head out of the window. I've read somewhere that a kid got decapitated from a passing car. I don't like blood, so don't get any on my interior. Number two, don't tickle me while I drive. I will crash into a tree. And number three, if you fall asleep, don't drool on my window or seats. Do you agree to these terms?" Itachi looked confused, but nevertheless nodded. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing, and I could see Naruto and Kiba giggling to themselves in the yard.

"Okay then. Welcome to the S.S. Juvenile Delinquency, please put your luggage in the trunk and let's shove off," Haku said waving his hands and taking a bow.

I love him so much right now, it's stupid.

Itachi widened his eyes and mouthed an 'okay'. I walked around as well and threw my bag into the trunk, earning a loud grunt from Haku. I gave a Cheshire grin and looked towards Itachi.

"Ready?" he raised a brow and smirked.

"Of course. It won't be boring, that's for sure," I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope, it sure won't,"

* * *

><p>Three hours with Haku and Itachi playing License Plate Bingo was very humorous. Haku was always into driving games to keep us awake, but I never knew Itachi would actually participate.<p>

"No, that is definitely a Tennessee license plate!" Haku said, slamming his steering wheel.

"What would a fucking Tennessee person be doing down here in Texas?" Itachi argued, throwing his hand in the air in frustration. Smacking my forehead, I offered a peaceful resolution.

"Why don't you speed up and settle this like men?"

"Because I don't want to crash into them. I don't want a Tennessee person kicking my ass in the middle of nowhere!" Haku threw back. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, you don't want to see that it's a freakin' Mississippi plate," Itachi yelled. I threw my hands in the air.

"Not involved anymore," I sighed.

* * *

><p>This went on for the entire trip. Vocal gems such as these make life worth living.<p>

"_Fuck you, that's New Hampshire,"_

"_Why would New Hampshire be down here?" _

"_Vacation, a wedding, some old guy probably died. I don't know!"_

"_Oh my God, Haku," _

"_What! People die!"_

"_Get out. Get out right now,"_

"_You're still driving!" _

"_Alaska does not just pop out of nowhere in Texas,"_

"_It's hell of a lot warmer here than Alaska,"_

"_Point taken, but that is Arkansas,"_

"_Why would people in Arkansas leave Arkansas to come to Texas? It's way more fun up there,"_

"_That is not the point of this game. You suck at it,"_

Yep. Three hours was long enough.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry this had to stop here. I had a HUGE chapter planned out, but I want to switch it up to two. I had an inbox request to do more ItaSaku scenes, and I agreed that it would be fun to make him a main character! The other gentlemen of Konoha will not be introduced just yet, but hold on tight because when they do you'll be extremely happy with it haha. I love reviews, they help me figure out what you guys like about the story and how I might be able to fix it as well! I also would like to see what you guys want to happen as far as couples! Should be interesting :]<p> 


	6. FLG, Thou Art a Heartless Bitch

Once again, hello viewers! Here is chapter 6 of Stick It. I have gone over 1,500 views in two months, and I have to say that's pretty fantastic or a story! Thank you all for making this possible! Please enjoy the chapter and I shall continue uploading as frequently as I can.

SKK

* * *

><p>"For all that is holy in this world, unlock these doors and let me the hell out!"<p>

My scream could be heard for miles; at least that's what Haku wanted me to believe since he freaked out and told me so.

"Sake, who do you think won?" Itachi asked briskly. I narrowed my eyes and turned around to face him in the back seat.

"Me. For putting up with you two assholes playing three hours worth of license plate bingo and arguing the entire time,"

"Oh come on, darling. You should tell him I am the reigning champion of LPB. Always have, always will be," Haku nodded and turned off the engine. I heard the heart of the vehicle slow down to a halt, and immediately started to tug at the door handle.

"That's because I don't play with you," I scowled. Haku rolled his eyes and pressed the unlock button.

"You need to get a sense of humor,"

"She has one Haku! Deep, deep down in her soul. It's just past the gates of fire and through some murky underworld-like forests. But I'll be damned if it's there," Itachi spoke up and got out of the car with ease. I just pinched the bridge of my nose with distaste and felt my other hand extend to the door handle. Escaping the car was priority number one. The next was to tackle Itachi into a nearby bush and leave him there. Haku hadn't done anything yet, but he should get flak for starting this whole debate.

* * *

><p>When I felt the cool breeze flow across my face, I felt easy once more. I always envied the wind; it was free and could go wherever it wanted to go. When I was with Naruto and Kiba, I felt that freedom. Now it was as if I was trapped in a jar once more.<p>

_This is going to suck so hard._

My thoughts were interrupted when Haku had flicked the switch to pop the trunk of the car. Itachi had made his way there already, but my social worker pulled me aside before I could maneuver myself to get my brown bag.

"You know, he's a looker," he said with a tinge of mischief in his voice. His eyes told me exactly what he meant, and I narrowed my emerald eyes at his taunting brown ones. I wanted to set the record straight, but I knew it would be futile to waste the energy. So instead, I took a deep breath and relaxed my face.

"Shut up," I said quickly. Pathetic, I know. Haku, however, didn't feel that it was a waste of his energy, and made a face that I knew all too well.

"You like him, don't you?" he taunted. His eyebrows wiggled and I wanted to rip them off. Not only was I frustrated at him, I was frustrated at the blush I knew was creeping on my face. My body was the biggest traitor of them all.

Let me explain. Since I was in gymnastics, I was completely void of male contact. No male friends, no male team members, only my coach. I hated him regardless, so I never really counted him as a "male", but more as a "jackass". However, when I left that awful world I didn't want to talk to anymore girls. I had enough of them, honestly. If I were to meet another girl who thought they were better than anyone else, I probably would have set her on fire. That's where Naruto and Kiba came in. They were always outside when I moved in with dad, and they looked like amazing company. That's why when I was forced to go outside, I immediately made friends with them when their argument had gotten way too idiotic.

"Hey! Sakura,"

I was interrupted once again with a hand waving in my face. I felt the blush get redder and Haku's Cheshire grin grew.

"You do, don't you?" he asked lowly, and I looked between him and Itachi who had gotten my bag out of the trunk and dropped it to the ground, receiving a roll of the eyes from me.

_Such a gentleman…_

I looked back at Haku and felt the blush go back down.

"Nope," I said and swiftly turned around and walked to get my bag. I could hear Haku snicker behind me and I gave Itachi's outline a very sour look. Little did I know, he was actually paying attention to it.

"What the hell did I do to earn that face?" I shook my head and noticed he had his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I put on a small smile and grabbed my bag from the big lump it was tossed in.

"Nothing! Just thinking of my time being wasted here with...these people," I mentioned and threw my hand towards the gigantic building our car was parking in front of. Itachi looked up and I threw the bag over my shoulder carefully. Haku had already gone inside the one-way-mirrored double doors, and I made my way there as well. But first I looked at the three large words embellished on the building's main entrance.

Fire Leaf Gymnasium.

It may as well have just said "End of Sakura".

I heard Itachi pass me to the entrance, and open one of the doors. He waited for me to approach him and when he got impatient, he vocally coaxed me to enter.

"The longer you wait out here, the longer your sentence," he said smartly. I gave him an angry look and stomped all the way to him. Stopping at the door and looking inside, I glanced at him and he just gave a smirk and a hand motion that said "after you, madame".

"Fuck you," I said and went through the air-conditioned portal that was the end of my new world. Itachi just scoffed and gave a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Fire Leaf Gymnasium was the American branch off of Team Japan's gymnastics. Their members were neat and precise, and their skills were even more so. The original gymnasium in Japan is located in Tokyo, and when it comes to WORLDS, they are a menace to society.<p>

I'm pretty sure they are cyborgs.

Looking around the building, there were red and forest green couches dispersed amongst the dark green carpeting in the front room. Pictures of Tokyo, black and white photos of leaves, and group shots of gold medalists were littered against the beige walls. I was in hell once again. The false air made me bitter and I yearned to go back outside, but Itachi was behind me and pushed me along.

Asshat.

I heard yells coming from the gymnasium just after the front room and immediately felt like passing out. It had been a year since I was in this environment, and it was highly uncomfortable. Sharp pops and claps flowed through my ears as well, and I unconsciously walked to the brightly lit area. The rush of sweat and heat hit my face and my eyes watered. I dropped my bag and rubbed my eyes to prevent myself from being even more frustrated at the situation. The voice I heard next made me freeze in place.

"Sakura Haruno. You certainly have changed. How's the out-of-shape life on the outside?"

His voice was silky smooth, but I was not swayed by his charm. I knew this man and he was one of the most influential men in the gymnastic world. Removing my hand from my eyes, I blinked a few times to get my sight back and was met with the image of a good looking man and the eyes of a fox.

Kakashi Hatake was Team Japan's gymnastics coach. Each team he had helped earned gold, and the members were all sent to Olympic meets. It was normally a privilege to train with this legend, but I wasn't buying into that whole spiel. What outsiders didn't know is that he trains his pupils to the bone. Those members he had on the team were the ones lucky enough to survive his training and meet his expectations. Kakashi may be a gold medal coach, but he was a Grade-A bastard.

"Now Kakashi-san, don't give her too much trouble. You know she is one of the best," I heard Haku say. A few members in the gym stopped to look at the situation and I once again felt the need to turn around and walk away. My feet, however, betrayed my brain and I was stuck in place.

"Was," Kakashi stated and eyed me up and down. I was in the same outfit I had been in when I was caught by Tsunade, and I felt a string of rebellion flow up my spine. What came out of my mouth was either someone else talking or all of my frustration finally learning to speak.

"Kiss my ass. I'm still the best," I could feel every eye on me now. Every member in the gym, Itachi, Haku and Kakashi looked at me in surprise. Hell, I was surprised as well. However, I was not as surprised as Kakashi was. Haku and Itachi probably expected it out of me. I stood my ground and waited for my sentence to start.

"We'll see," Kakashi finally spoke and walked towards some of the girls on bars. It seemed that his utter shock had easily switched to the same cocky attitude I put up. I smirked and threw my bag down.

"We'll see…damn right you'll see," I said and walked up to Haku and Itachi. Haku was smiling like a crazy person and Itachi was smirking.

"What?"

"Girl you're gonna either have fun or get your ass kicked," Haku spoke and gave me a hug. I rolled my eyes and stood still. I knew if I were to give him a hug I would not let go. Haku let me go and walked up to Kakashi. Itachi and I were by ourselves, and for some reason I was nervous. Really nervous. I hadn't felt this way in, well, ever. He towered over me and I felt his body heat match mine.

_Damn he's sexy…_

"Looks like FLG has another member then?" he asked with a hint of amusement. I scoffed and crossed my arms. Looking dead into his eyes, I fired off the smartest thing I could think of at the moment.

"No one is getting me back into this sport," I was honest and very stubborn. Unfortunately for me, my weakness was breathtaking men like him.

"Oh come on, Sake. Once you start back it will be like you never left," he said as he wrapped himself around me. My blush fired back up and I swept my arms awkwardly from being crossed to stationary at my side.

_Fucking fantastic…_

While I was embarrassed beyond belief, I had realized something. Albeit a little late, but I finally noticed his briefcase was with him.

"Itachi?" I spoke up from his chest. He spoke and a rumble shook my cheek. I could feel that rumble all day long…

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have this big briefcase?"

"Oh you didn't know? I'm staying here for a little while,"

The way he said it was so nonchalant. I, however, was not. I snapped my head up and pushed him at arm's length. He looked confused and a little sad, but I stored that look away and stuck at the topic at hand.

"What?"

"You're _staying_ here with me?" Itachi just looked at me like I was insane and nodded slowly.

"That's what I said. Did you think I would have just left you here so you could sneak out?" he stated and crossed his arms with a smug smirk. I narrowed my eyes once again; seemingly because that's what my eyes do now.

"You don't trust me?" I snapped and pivoted my body to grab my bag. Itachi however was one move quicker than me, and reached it first. He tossed it over his shoulder triumphantly and strutted his way to Kakashi as well. I stalled for a moment and finally stalked my way behind him.

"I'm going to kill you for this, you know," I mumbled, and I heard a chuckle afterwards. What came after pissed me off to no end.

"If you survive the FLG training routine first,"

Now that I was here, I was not going to make it easy for any of them.

* * *

><p>Slow chapter, I know. However it was the second half of the previous chapter! For those of you who like the ItaSaku pairing, this one was for you ;].<p> 


	7. The Fab Four

Hello dear readers! I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've uploaded. Hopefully I'll find more time now since it's my spring break! HUZZAH! Please enjoy :]

* * *

><p>Standing amongst the other gymnasts, I felt a strong sense of nostalgia. Not necessarily good nostalgia, but I did feel the old memories swim through my head. It was almost dizzying how many there were. Pictures of laughing, learning new skills, and hell even my parents surfaced in there as well. However, bad ones were in there as well. My throat tightened as I remembered all of the sleepovers I had to decline because my mom didn't want me to lose focus on why I was in gymnastics, my coach yelling at me for breaking my ankle because I stuck a landing incorrectly, and how many times I was given horrible grades because I was too tired to study for a test or do my homework. Gymnastics took over my life, and here I was again; having it abducted once more.<p>

"Haruno!" his voice shook me out of my reverie and those images vanished. Soon, I was face to face with Kakashi holding up a lump of clothes and the other girls staring at me like an exhibit in a museum. It pissed me off to no end.

"Hm?" I knew my reply would send a small dig into his skin. Lucky for me, I could see it took hold and a look of pure distaste flashed through his eyes. I would imagine that his whole face contorted, but he covered up a majority of it due to an old gymnastics injury. There are a few myths floating around about it, but I think he busted his teeth on the mat and now his grill is messed up. At least that's what I want to believe. It makes me feel better knowing that he was a huge hypocrite.

"Why aren't you listening to me? Is your out-of-shape body affecting your hearing?" he was a great nemesis, I had to admit.

"Fuck you,"

* * *

><p>This was a normal conversation from me and my new dictator. He knew I wasn't going to make it easy for him, and no matter what he did I was not going to participate; and I know he knew. Knowing this information should have made it easier for all of us, but apparently he was more of an extremist than I realized.<p>

_Maybe if I don't move or make any noises, he will forget I'm even here…_

My thought seemed too good to be true; while I was thinking about how great it would be I was smacked in the head with a fire red leotard and white gym suit.

"Dude! What the hell is your problem?" I asked. I was not going to let him treat me like his brainless lackeys. He just gave me a stoic face with smiling eyes.

You know, if eyes are the windows to the soul, his soul was a pain in the ass.

"This is your new tournament outfit. You should know not to practice in them, and if you are ill-prepared to do so, then I will have one of the girls go shopping with you to get the appropriate attire.

I was about to respond when I heard a high-pitched tone pop up behind me.

"Oh! As the representative of this team, I will gladly put my services to help this poor girl,"

"Why isn't that nice? Yamanaka, thank you for volunteering," Kakashi offered a slow clap to applaud her generosity.

Such a smart ass.

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka. A blonde, blue-eyed nightmare in and out of the tournaments. Outside of competition, she seemed to be prissy an overall space cadet. Hobbies included shopping, makeovers, being nosy and an annoyance. At least, that's what she wanted people to believe. Really, Ino was the top student in her school before she fully committed to gymnastics. Her scores were record-breakers from her high school. I think she likes to pretend to be the worst person in the world because no matter how she addressed herself, no one would take her seriously due to her looks. So, she uses them for her benefit. The moral to her story? Never judge a book by it's cover. I know Kakashi is no moron, because he only accepts the best of the best for his team, and Ino was the best of the best. She was a menace on uneven bars, as well. When Kakashi found her, she was practicing her own routine while he was scouting. No one knew he was scouting, which he does a lot.<p>

_Keeps everyone relaxed. No one does well when they are nervous. I want to see natural talent._

* * *

><p>"Thank you coach! I would like to take TenTen and Hinata with me as well, please. Oh! And Karin, too," Ino squealed with excitement. Now I can tell she's faking it. No one is naturally that agitating.<p>

"Bore," a voice yelled swiftly. It startled me how quickly it happened, so I was highly unaware of her presence. Turning around, I saw Karin Soto. I thick dislike ran through my gut and I had a strong urge to punch her in the face.

Karin was more or less a bitch. She was a smart girl, and she fucking knew it. She graduated valedictorian at the ripe age of 14 from her high school, and figured she was too smart to go into college. In turn, she turned to Kakashi's team for a spot. At first, he denied her entrance but when she finally did a floor routine out of anger, he accepted her. She thought he had left, but he was actually hiding behind the door.

Creeper.

"Oh poor Karin, she doesn't want to spend time helping someone else. How typical," a snarky voice piped in. Turning around, I saw the owner to that voice. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>TenTen Himura was one of the two people I actually talked to on the team at competitions. When we would be next to each other before doing a routine, she would chit chat with me about anything. What attitudes the other gymnasts were giving to each other and especially how much she hated my coach. At the time, I tried to ignore her, but after a few competitions she became a really good friend. She wasn't the top-scorer of her school, but she was the best athlete. Any sport you could think of, she was a pro. If she had never done it before, she would learn quickly and beat you at your own game. She always kept her hair in two buns because she thought it was a lucky thing to do, however people referred to her as Princess Leia all the time. She put up a lackadaisical front about it, but I knew behind her deep brown eyes that it pissed her off to no end. When I left the world of gymnastics, her attitude inspired me to be who I am today; a smart ass with absolutely no intention of letting anyone get in the way of it. Her vaulting was unsurpassed.<p>

* * *

><p>"TenTen, please don't start," a timid voice spoke. I look behind her, and twiddling her fingers was Hinata Hyuuga.<p>

Hinata was the sweetest thing you could ever meet. She was a relatively quiet girl, but once you got to know her she would open up. Her family was ridiculously wealthy, but her father was just as much of a hard-ass as Itachi's. Because she's so shy, she refuses to do any business as the eldest of offspring from the Hyuuga firm. As highly successful lawyers, her father and uncle were the best defense team a guilty con could ask for. If you murdered a fluffy dog because it look at you the wrong way, they could twist what the prosecution was arguing for and get you off scot-free. One day, though, a con didn't get what they offered him, turned a hidden gun on her uncle and shot him in court. He went away for life and Hinata's dad went insane. He's now a well-known public attorney with a fortune to buy a small planet. Her cousin Neji has not talked to the family for a long time due to his father's death, but he is a good friend of Sasuke's.

_Figures._

Her sister is now the liked child because she plans to take over the firm's legacy. Hinata's turn to gymnastics seemed to be a big slap in the face to the Hyuuga clan. She received no financial support from them, but Kakashi saw a talent like no other from her. She was highly graceful on beams and could dance her way like a ballerina through her routines.

* * *

><p>TenTen and Hinata were probably my only allies here.<p>

"Ladies, it's up to you four to help Sakura here remember how much of a joy she will be to our team. I'm sure after a wonderful ladies day out she will warm up to the idea," Kakashi chirped. Dear lord he was annoying.

"If I may join you ladies, that would be something I would love to see," I heard Itachi say as well. A hot flash crossed my face and I knew once more I was blushing. I also heard feet scatter across the floor headed our way. The only one far from us was…

"I'm in!"

Karin. Fuck.

"And so you know Itachi, I'm saving myself for Sasuke. Don't get any ideas, sailor," she winked and gave him a salute.

"Yeah, that wasn't awkward or anything," I mumbled and heard a snort from TenTen. I saw Itachi's face and I was unsure of whether he was going to laugh or throw up, but whichever one it was, he was probably going to get highly embarrassed. This was gonna be good.

"Sasuke always had terrible taste in…everything,"

_Ha, burn._

"Damn," I could hear the smirk on TenTen's face as she spoke up. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"What are you smiling at, you weak bitch?" Karin spat. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or to TenTen, but regardless, she wasn't going to like either of our retorts.

"Go fuck yourself, Karin,"

"You can kiss my ass, tramp,"

"Whoa, ladies. Hostility is not in the cards for this team. Now you guys go and help Haruno get accustomed to the new place. Karin, you stay here with us and get your routine down.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and stomped away, her red hair swaying behind her.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm up for some fro-yo,"

"Shut up, Ino. Don't give us that front," TenTen said and started to walk up to me. I knew I liked her for a reason.

"Good to see you again, Haruno," she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Same," I heard Hinata speak up. I had forgotten she was there. Dammit! How do I do that so Kakashi won't remember I'm here? Ugh.

"Thanks guys. Don't expect me to stay for long. I plan to skip out,"

"Uh, wrong," I heard Itachi and felt his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm here to make sure you _don't _do that. So count me in on that little trip. I can call up Naruto and Kiba if you want me to," My heart skipped a beat as I heard their names.

"Please do. Oh my Jesus, if you do I will love you forever!" I slammed against him with a bear hug and felt him tense up.

"What's with you?" I looked up from my hug and he just shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's get going," he gently loosened my grip and started for the door.

"Wait, you have boy friends outside of the gym?" Ino asked me. I nodded and gave her a "well-yeah" look.

"Let's go ladies. No time to waste," she hastily walked past me and headed to the door as well.

This should be fun…

* * *

><p>There you have it! Chapter 7. I tried to include a lot of details about the girls of FLG and of course there has to be a girly chapter in here somewhere. Haha I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and stay tuned for Chapter 8.<p> 


	8. Asimov's Doors of Love

Hello all! I'm so sorry this took an eternity to produce, but I am now officially going to graduate next Saturday! I'm extoked fo sho! Now, this chapter is relatively slow, but that's because big things are going to happen in the upcoming chapters. Please enjoy, and remember! I own nothing. :D Huzzahhh

* * *

><p>To say this place is huge was a wild understatement. If God could build his own mall, this would be a great prototype. It was like walking into every teenage girl's shopping fantasy. The doors even <em>talked<em> to us as we opened them. The woman's voice was robotic and smooth; it also scared the shit out of me.

"_Welcome to The Galleria; Texas' largest mall in Houston. Please enjoy your stay, and remember to follow all Galleria policies. Thank you."_

"The fuck was that?"

I didn't realize my voice was so loud…but the elderly couple eating their lunch who glared at me certainly let me know. My face turned bright red as the girls laughed at my outburst. Who would blame me, though? What sort of sorcery allows doors to talk? Fucking Voldemort's sorcery, that's what.

"Relax, Haruno. I know it's a little daunting at first, but the voice isn't so scary the second time you walk through," TenTen said through hearty laughs. Looking over, I saw Ino almost on the floor in a giggle-fit, and Hinata had her hand over her mouth silently laughing to herself. Itachi was-wait, where was he?

"Where's the chaperone?" I asked. Hinata took her hand from her mouth and pointed towards the magical doors we had just entered from. With fear in my eyes, and a little curiosity, I turned towards the source. There he was.

Itachi was trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

Nerd.

"Itachi, you realize there are speakers above them, right?" Ino asked slowly. I couldn't help but smirk; she was a smartass too. Itachi just gave her a gruff look and kept opening and closing the plexiglass door. The robot voice was going on and off, breaking her sentences by words.

"_Welcome to The Galleria. Texas' largest mall in-"_

"_Welcome to The Galleria. Texas' lar-"_

"_Welcome to The Galleria. Te-"_

"_Welcome to The Gall-"_

"_Welcome to-"_

"_Welco-"_

"_Wel-"_

If it were a real person, I'm sure they would have shoved him on the floor about now. The people coming through the other doors must feel the same way.

"Wow, this is depressing," TenTen stated and marched towards him. Now, he was closing the doors quicker; the robot only getting out the word 'Wel-' every second or two.

"Two words: Quit It," she nodded and ushered him into the mall. The look on his face was full of confusion.

"But I want to know!" he said. Rolling my eyes, I just shook my head and walked on by. The elderly couple was still staring at me, of course. I would. I don't blame them.

"Hi," I uttered sheepishly and gave a small wave. How embarrassing.

Itachi wasn't helping our case, either.

"Uchiha, it's a laser-triggered door. When the doors are opened, they trigger a small sensor. Kind of like an alarm system, but with a robotic chick saying hey, don't steal shit or we'll go all 'Isaac Asimov's Three Laws' on you. Weirdo," TenTen stated. I just gave her a look.

"That's what you took from it?"

"It was a friendly warning clearly stating that if we don't follow the rules, shit will go down," she shrugged.

"And I am the one who is the weirdo…" Itachi spoke up and walked up to me. I pursed my lips to keep from laughing, as did Hinata and Ino.

* * *

><p>This mall was seriously ridiculous. It had four floors! FOUR! I have never seen anything like this place before.<p>

The first level was completely lined with food stands. Chik-FIl-A, Subway, Taco Bell, Panda Express, Moe's, Zaxby's, Jimmy Johns, there we so fucking many of them! I could imagine visiting every one of these places a day could last up to a month. No lie. It was crazy as balls.

"We can eat around here later, let's go look at the directory and find some places to shop. Hinata, you have your notepad, right?" TenTen asked. The shy girl nodded and brought it out from her messenger bag. I just tilted my head.

"Why do we need a notepad?"

"You realize there are hundreds of stores in here, right?" Ino piped in. She had been so quiet for the past few minutes I had forgotten she was behind me. I could feel my heart in my throat, now. Ugh, I hate being so jumpy.

"And?"

"And, Sake, that means we all have to watch you be mortified trying on dresses!" a voice yelled. If that elderly couple was still there, I'm sure they were glaring at the person who owned that voice as well. Turning around, I could feel a smile stretching on my face. Of course, who else could call me Sake?

"Kiba!" I screeched and hauled ass towards him. He just stood with his arms stretched open and ready for impact. I leaped towards him and felt both of our bodies fall to the ground. He made a loud airy noise while another person was laughing their ass off.

"Naruto!" climbing off of Kiba, I tackled Naruto as well. Kiba was still on the ground staring up at the ceiling. I laughed and helped him up.

"How the hell did you get here so fast? Itachi said he was going to call you when we left. That was what? Twenty minutes ago?" I looked towards Itachi and he just shrugged.

"Didn't you know? They were following us the whole time. You and Haku really need to start paying attention,"

My jaw dropped. How did I not figure this out? Well, it may have been because I was trying to block out their stupid game of license plate bingo, but still! I punched the two boys on their arms.

"You didn't honk or anything?" I asked. They always did obnoxious crap like that. One time they tried to scare a pigeon in a parking garage. It was funny though, the bird jumped from the horn and it's wings stretched out, but it just ran away. Kiba was pissed at Naruto for the day, but in the end they were still bromantically involved.

"Yeah I know, but I was too busy trying to scare Naruto awake. He slept the whole time. At one point, I was parked behind you guys at a stop light. He was fast asleep and I just screamed 'Oh My God!'. He started screaming like a little princess and I had to pull over because I was laughing too hard," Kiba grinned. I looked towards Naruto who's face got dark red. I just shook my head and gave them a group hug.

"I miss you guys, and it's only been a few hours,"

"Ahem,"

Ino cleared her throat and I just groaned in-between the guys' arms.

Annoying. I let the boys go and turned to Ino, who was tapping her foot lightly on the ground. I gave her a sarcastic smile and extended my hand.

"Sorry. Guys, this is Ino Yamanaka, TenTen Himura, and Hinata Hyuuga. Girls, this is Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki," I felt my spidey senses tingle when Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. Hinata's face was tomato red and Naruto gave his biggest smile. I could practically see the glitter around their vision and I gave a Cheshire grin at the two of them, but it was immediately replaced with horror when I heard…

"Hi, I'm Kiba. And you look like my next ex-girlfriend," Kiba wiggled his eyebrows and Ino made a face.

Oh sweet Jesus.

"No," she said simply, and walked back towards the directory. I brought my lips together to hold in my laughter, but Kiba just shrugged it off like it was nothing. TenTen shook her head and gave him a pat on the back.

"Nice try, Chief," she said sincerely and walked over to Ino.

"Thanks. I like to keep my options open,"

"You're an idiot," I said and pulled him away from the girls. I motioned towards Naruto and Hinata and gave that grin once more. Kiba looked over to his best friend and smirked. Looking at each other, we gave a nod and went over towards the two.

"So Hinata, did you know Naruto here is one of the greatest boarders of all time?" Kiba stated. I just nodded and gave a smile.

"That's right! And Naruto, did you know Hinata is one of the world's best gymnasts?" I proclaimed. The looks on their faces were priceless. Both were in amazement and embarrassed at the same time.

Too cute.

"Wow. So you're a gymnast too? You don't look like a snotty bitch. Sake always said the gymnasts she knew before were snotty bitches who needed to get laid ASAP," my face went white. Hinata just giggled.

"No, I'm not a snotty bitch. I'm sure Sakura was talking about people like Karin," she said with a smile. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Hinata!" I said and gave her a high five. That was brilliant! I could see Naruto melting on the inside.

"Marry me," he mumbled. Hinata's face contorted into confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Thank the Lord she didn't hear him.

"He said if you would want to, maybe you could go out with him," Kiba interjected.

Whoa…impressive save, my friend.

"Sure!" Hinata yelled a little too loudly. I turned to see the elderly couple sigh and get up to leave. Oh well, this was too adorable.

"Really? No one will ever go out with me!" Naruto asked in disbelief. He was ridiculously happy, and I felt warm and cozy on the inside. This day would be better than I thought. I smiled as I watched them walk towards Ino, TenTen, and Itachi.

"They'll make beautiful babies one day. Maybe it will be a good day after all," I said and wrapped my arm through Kiba's. I felt him tense up.

"Sake…" his deep voice sounded a little alarmed. I knitted my eyebrows together and followed Kiba's line of sight. Letting out a disgusted noise I didn't even know I could produce, I felt that warm, cozy feeling mold into the urge to scream.

"Fucking fantastic,"

The one and only Sasuke Uchiha has unwittingly graced us with his presence.

"So much for a good day, huh Sake?" Kiba laughed.

I just pursed my lips and slammed my face into his bicep.

"Shut up,"

* * *

><p>Now, I know you're thinking "...dafuq? That's it?" Yes yes, I know. but! It's only the beginning. I had to break this up into a few chapters (this one was already 5 pages long). Some of the things in this chapter actually happened in real life with me and some of my friends. One of them happened a few days ago while the others happened in high school. Never act older than you feel, dearies! Stay tuned :]<p>

SKK


	9. The Skinny Jean Effect

Hello all! I'm very sorry this took forever, but I've finally been able to relax and have a summer vacation lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Stick It. If I did, I wouldn't have ended Stick It without seeing Poot at prom in a dress.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, I heard Kiba groan and start to flex his arm. I furrowed my brows, forgetting I was currently nuzzling his bicep.<p>

I should really start paying attention.

"Okay, well, having your face all up in my business isn't going to make him go away,"

"Kiba, if you can manage this one thing for me, it would be great,"

"Sure, what is it Sake?"

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?"

I took my head from his bicep and looked him square in the eye, motioning my hand up and down.

"This. All of this," his face contorted into a confused grimace.

"You just motioned to all of me,"

"Exactly!" I said with a smile and smacked his shoulder.

"Funny, Haruno. How about you stop being sassy and start thinking of a way to keep the brothers apart," I just rolled my eyes and grasped his arm at the elbow joint.

"I'm not their keeper. But let's just keep our heads down and pretend they aren't here," I heard Kiba's sigh and let a smirk grace my face. I was good at pretending people didn't exist.

Damn I'm smooth.

Taking a sideways glance at Sasuke and his lackey, I noticed they weren't paying attention to us anyways. They were too busy eye-fucking the bimbos across the way. Now, even though I hated them, I couldn't help but feel a deep hole in my gut. What was wrong with me? I was attractive. I mean, pink hair is rare. Green eyes are rare. My attitude is relatively rare.

Fuck, who am I kidding? I'm going to die alone.

May as well buy thirty cats, name them all Kitty, and be Crazy Cat Lady. Children will see me and my clouder of cats just chilling on the front porch, and once they start pointing, I'll grab a broom and scream "Get out of here you damn kids with your pants on the ground and terrible taste in music!"

Oh dear God, did I really just make a scenario in my head? The elbow to my ribs made me jump back into reality and I could see the "what the fuck is the matter with you?" look on Kiba's face. I must have been mentally gone for a while…

"What? A girl can't daydream?"

_More like nightmare. Cats…cats EVERYWHERE._

"Not when you're looking like a weirdo staring into space," he smirked and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Sake. I won't tell anyone you're going insane. Like you need to stay at FLG for a longer period of time," I slapped him on the back of the head and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Asshole,"

* * *

><p>Once we came upon the group at the directory, I looked around to see if the Uchiha and Hyuuga male were gone. They were over by the whores, so we were pretty safe to roam about. They all turned to greet us as we approached.<p>

"Hey Sakura, so I assume you saw Sasuke and my cousin walk by," Hinata piped in. I stared at her and thought back to the cats and grimaced.

She saw them? Hyuugas' were kind of stalkery.

"Sure did," Hinata smiled at what I'm assuming was the look on my face or the tone of my voice.

"That traumatizing? Neji isn't that bad. I mean, if you don't count all the snide remarks, sneers, glares, and overall haughty attitude, then you really have someone who could be GQ cover material!" TenTen chided and swerved into the conversation. I smiled like a dope at her.

"I deserve you," I said and gave them both hugs. Ino cleared her throat and broke up the hug. I pouted and was graced with pursed lips.

"I don't know about you guys, but I would like to return to the gym before we grow gray hair," she stated as she retrieved a slip of paper from her purse.

"But Ino, you already do have gray hair. So really there's no rush," TenTen smirked. Kiba and Naruto busted out laughing and Itachi rolled his eyes. Ino, however, didn't appreciate it.

"Okay, first of all! My hair is highlighted with platinum blonde streaks; it's not gray. And second, once you're finished deflecting what you think is a sense of humor, do you think we can move on to something more important?" TenTen's smirk dropped and I could hear the chorus of Naruto and Kiba's "oooooh".

"Girl fight!" Naruto yelled.

"You're not that lucky," I said and popped him on the back of the head as I did with Kiba.

"Ah!" he grasped his head and leaned towards Hinata.

"Hinataaa she hit me," Hinata's face was adorably priceless.

"Uhm…" was all she could muster.

"Okay. Moving on," Ino said harshly. I could see the relieved look Hinata sent towards the blonde. Ino has no idea how much she just saved her ass.

"We have narrowed this down to a few possible stores," the slip of paper was given to me with a smile. Curiously, I glanced at the neatly written words and thusly threw a disgruntled sigh in response.

"Old Navy? Dillards? Macy's? What do you think I am, wealthy? Also, I don't know if you've forgotten, but we're here for gymnastics gear. None of these people have those things," I said and pushed the paper back to her. She just grinned and shook her head.

"Oh sweetheart, this isn't for the gym clothing. We can get that nonsense in Target or WalMart. This, my dear, is for clothing that actually makes you look like a girl," her toothy grin made that hole in my gut wider and much deeper.

That's it. When she's asleep, I'm cutting her hair off.

"What is the matter with my clothing? I look…"

"Frumpy?" Kiba chimed.

"Manly?" Naruto added.

"A little self-depleting?"

"A lot self-depleting?"

"Decent. And I hate you both, go home," I said and crossed my arms. I turned my head to ignore them, but their laughter continued.

"I think princess is right, Sake. You could spruce up a little bit," Kiba crossed his arms and put his hand up to his chin, looking me up and down. Naruto mimicked the movements and added his scrutiny in the mix.

"Yeah, besides I wouldn't mind seeing what you look like in a dress," Kiba gasped and smacked his shoulder.

"Dude, I was thinking the exact same thing!" Naruto just laughed and they gave each other a high five.

"Why are you still here?" I asked and sighed once again. Eventually, I figure with all of my sighing I would take flight. Or collapse a lung. Either would suffice.

"No, Sakura I don't think you understand. Guys would do anything for a chick in a revealing dress," Naruto exclaimed. Kiba nodded furiously. I gave them a skeptical look.

"Oh? Like what?" This would be good.

"Pay her bills,"

"Buy her drinks at a club,"

"Cuddle,"

"Die,"

"Well, I think they've made their argument. Men will do anything for a woman in a revealing dress, including dying. Food for thought for the next time we have to endure this moment," Ino grabbed my arm and started towards the escalator. Though I wanted to laugh at her statement and agree, I felt impeding doom. I wasn't ever going to leave this place alive.

So it begins…

* * *

><p>"I hate this shirt,"<p>

"Sakura it looks amazing on you!"

"Fuck this piece of clothing and the person who invented it,"

"Well, I'm sure a guy wouldn't mind ripping it off of you with his teeth if you feel so strongly about it," TenTen smirked.

Somehow, we ended up in Papaya while the guys reconvened to GameStop. Lucky bastards. This torture was ridiculously unfair. I was forced to try on shirt after shirt after dress after jean shorts after fuck else if I know what the hell that last thing was. A shirt? A dress? Whatever it was, I didn't want any part of it anymore. Unfortunately, no matter how much I rebelled against the attire, I couldn't help but enjoy the self-esteem boost it gave me to see myself out of huge t-shirts and oversized, torn jeans. Even with the time outside of gymnastics, I still had a decent physique. Throughout the years, gymnastics had worked my body into a well-toned machine. I had abs at seventeen, but with that came arthritis at sixteen. Honestly, there was no pro high enough to outweigh that con. My fingers cramping every time it rained and my hips burning at a temperature change made me that much closer to being the cat lady. However, my abs were gone from lack of exercise and I did have a little more weight added on. I was okay with it though; I'd rather have a healthy layer of fat than have none at all.

Seriously, if Ino and I were stuck on an island with no food whatsoever, she'd die first. If not from the lack of insulation or something for the body to live off of, then from me murdering her with one of two motives: annoyance or she was looking like a chicken wing.

The slam of a dressing room door snapped me out of my reverie, and I was thusly introduced to more shirts and jeans. I tilted my head to the right and heard a pop, and got a grunt from the one holding the hangers.

"Sakura, stop that. Your head is going to fall off,"

"Well, Ino, then I wouldn't have to try on any more clothes!" I said and snatched them from her hands. She gave me a sarcastic grin and turned towards the other two girls.

"I don't understand how you guys can just do this all day long. Do you not have anything else better to do?" I said, flinging the clothes over the door. I noticed the attendant's frown and chose to ignore it. I had bigger things to worry about.

Like those clothes weren't dirty to begin with.

"Yes, actually. A mani/pedi which will happen directly after this," Ino smiled and clapped. TenTen rolled her eyes and shook her head. I just sneered and stomped into the tiny room once again.

* * *

><p>After taking my time slowly getting into this new outfit, and hearing the "are you done yet?" chants, I had to admit I looked damn good in it. I opened the door and, with a smile on my face and a pep in my step, I exited into the mirrored hall. I heard gasps from all three girls, and I felt my smile grow bigger and bigger.<p>

The red scoop-neck shirt was just my style. It wasn't proper, but it wasn't trashy either. It covered one shoulder while the other was exposed. A shimmering silver outline of a woman's face matched perfectly with the skinny jeans melted onto my skin. This bitch is why it took me so long. Skinny jeans were annoying, but the outcome was fantastic. It was a similar color to the silver on the shirt, and I felt the fabric squeeze all my insecurities back into the places they were supposed to be. If I had the option, I would keep these on forever. I never wanted to take them off and see all of my cellulite again.

"It's amazing what a pair of skinny jeans and a scoop-neck shirt can do," Ino sighed. I could see her eyes start to water and I figured it had finally happened. She had gone insane.

"Why in the hell are you crying?" I asked. She just fanned her face and inhaled.

"I'm just so good at this," she pardoned herself and made a beeline towards the shoes. I just pursed my lips and turned back to the mirror. My hair was a hot mess in this outfit. It was in a messy ass bun and my bangs were uneven, but if I still felt good in it, I could just imagine what I would look like if I got "spruced up" as Kiba claimed I should be. My eyes widened. It finally hit me. Why we were here, getting these new clothes and eventually getting my hands and feet mutilated.

"You're not touching my hair, Ino!" I just heard an evil, hysterical laugh echo through the store.

"Already made the appointment,"

This was going to be hell in a hand basket with a huge "fuck you" bow on top.

Figures this was a makeover session. I instinctively touched my hair and pouted.

"My poor hair,"

* * *

><p>Haha I love this chapter. This situation is based on a true event, but we did it to my aunt who was getting back into the dating game after her divorce. The clothes weren't the same, but the ones she did try on made her happy and really gave her a big ego boost :]. Anywho, I love Papaya! If you have the store near you, GO IN IT. I'm loving the alerts and reviews! Til next time!<p>

SKK


	10. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Hello hello hello! I am finally updating! Yayyy! I am so appreciative of all the reviews and kind words from those of you who follow this story. I'm absolutely grateful! You guys are the best :].

I don't own Naruto or Stick It. D:

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're making me do this," I growled at Ino. The blonde just smiled coyly and started to pet my head like a weirdo.<p>

Creep.

"I know. I'm a huge advocate for the less fortunate," her voice dripped like honey, but it was immediately dismissed when I felt the most agonizing pain as she ripped the hairtie from my head. If I hadn't been so shocked and in pain, I would've killed her.

"Son of a _bitch!_" I screamed. Everyone was now looking at me as I grasped my head, feeling around for any bald spots. Tears welled up in my eyes from the stinging sensation and I felt a small bit of relief when I didn't find any open skin. Patting my head and looking at my hand, I was even more relieved to find no blood. I scowled at her playful baby blue eyes and devil-red-lipped smirk.

"Are you Satan?" she just giggled and put my hairtie in my open palm.

"No, but I'm a close second," she said and skipped to the magazine rack. I just shook my head at the crazy girl and let out a small yelp as a different set of hands touched my head. A masculine chuckle followed my actions. My cheeks flushed and I set a glare on the mirror right at the man behind me. The tall, tan, blond…very handsome…I could already feel the drool bubble in my mouth.

_Please don't be gay._

I suddenly felt very small and insignificant to this Adonis of a man. Sure I was wearing that outfit Ino picked out for me, but that memory faded away once I relaxed and drifted away into his emerald orbs. His eyes were truly as green as can be. Mine felt washed out and drab compared to his stunning jewels. Confidence was no longer an asset as I could feel my legs tingle and stomach flutter.

Good thing I'm sitting down or this could get ugly. Fast.

"So, I see Ms. Ino has found another POW," he said. He talked? I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"_Of course he can talk, you moron,"_

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I did the best I could muster.

A nod.

Kill me.

"Yep, I've seen worse though. You are one of the best she's brought in," he smiled. Oh God, his _smile._ It was delicious! Teeth straight and pearly white. My face flushed once again, but this time I was okay with myself for doing so.

Okay, don't kill me yet.

"Ah, here we go!" Ino's voice thundered. Jesus, she had a pair of lungs on her. She was in the waiting room last I saw, but now she zipped back once again. Shoving the magazine to the God behind me, she pointed to a page and kept tapping on it.

"This. Do this," she said excitedly. I could see her jumping up and down from the mirror in my vision. My face fell as the mystery man observed the page carefully. I took this time to observe him a little more.

And by "a little more", I mean I memorized every inch of his face as much as my brain could handle.

* * *

><p>His face was perfect. He was tanned slightly, but not enough to look like a leather bag. His jaw line was chiseled and prominent, with a slightly pointed chin that rounded softly at the end. From there I went up to his lips which were smooth and narrow, but his upper lip was arched like a bow and arrow. Trailing up some more, I noticed his nose was also pointed, yet the bridge was completely straight. The bump I had on my nose just below my eye-line was nowhere to be found on his. Speaking of eyes, his were still on the page in question. He had long, dark lashes that hooded over his bejeweled, minty irises that contrasted his skin tone perfectly. His eyebrows were a darker blond than his hair, which meant his tresses were either bleached by the sun or a bottle. I hope it's the first option. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw him look at me in the mirror and smiled.<p>

"You are very jumpy, you know that?" he teased. My heart fluttered with every word. His voice was perfect too! It was like a baritone angel sent from heaven to make me one very happy Sakura. However, that all ended once Ino looked at me as well.

"Yeah, she's not used to such amenities as I am giving her," my scowl was back. I didn't care at that point what this man thought. I hated her.

"I see. So this is for sure?" the man asked and pointed to the page. I gulped slowly, hoping it wasn't that bad. I loved my hair, and it took me ages to grow it all out. Ino just nodded and retrieved the magazine from his large, masculine hands which I wanted to hold forever.

"Yep. Chop it off," she said and winked at my reflection. My eyes widened and I felt those magical hands on my shoulders. My body turned to jelly as he leaned in to my ear.

"Don't worry, I will take care of you," he whispered and smiled. We locked eyes and I gave a nervous smile back. I hoped to Jesus he didn't hear my heart beating through my chest, or feel the heat from my face. He ran his hands through my hair and patted it down.

"Let's go wash and condition," he said, offering me one of his fascinating hands. I was almost embarrassed to have this opportunity. Hopefully my legs would hold me up.

"Alright, uhm…?" I smartly asked. Brilliance in the flesh, of course. I wasn't used to such beauty. Well, I was. But Itachi I was used to. This…oh this was something in which I was definitely not accustomed.

"Oh! Right. Sorry. My name is Eric, and I will be your stylist today,"

The way he said is own name made my bones melt in my body. I just nodded once again and felt the need to repeat his name again.

"Eric,"

Out loud. Smooth, Sakura. Smooth.

* * *

><p>The treatment was almost orgasmic. I have never had one, of course, but from what I've heard, this had to be the closest to it. His hands running through my hair was the best sensation in the world. My body tingled as he got closer and closer. My face would flush as I saw his chest come over my face to get deeper into the sink. He smelled <em>incredible<em>. It was almost a musky, woodsy smell that overcame my senses immediately. It was so clean and crisp.

_Please, please, PLEASE don't be gay!_

At this point, I was now sitting back into the chair with a towel turbaned around my head watching him lie the utensils on a smaller towel under the mirror. I wasn't sure what most of it was, but I knew one thing for sure.

There were scissors.

He looked at my reflection and saw me eyeing the silver demon, and gave me a reassuring smile. Ugh, that smile could cure cancer.

"Do you remember what I said to you earlier?" he asked. I swallowed and felt a cold sweat. I racked my brain trying to go through what he had said. What I came up with was mostly what I observed from him, but one thing escaped my mouth faster than I wanted it to.

"You will take care of me?"

That was him, right? Please be him!

"Exactly. So, I need you to let me take care of you. Can you do that for me? Help me help you," I let out a genuine smile reserved only for my dad, Naruto, Kiba, and Itachi. He reciprocated.

"Thank you," he said and extended his hand towards the back rest of my seat. In one swing, I was turned to face the other stations and felt the towel release my lion's mane of hair. Where I was, I could see nothing. The mirrors' reflections were offset, and I stiffened up. I can't see anything he was doing!

Danger, danger Will Robinson!

Eric's hands were once again on my shoulders and I felt him squeeze lightly. My body not only relaxed, but once again melted in the seat. I heard his voice once again in my ear.

"Let me take care of you," he said. I let out a sigh I had no idea I still had, and felt a comb swipe through my hair. Was it really that long? Christ.

With my hair bunched up in his hand, I could sense Eric pick up the dreaded scissors.

"Are you ready?" I couldn't nod, so I thrust a thumbs-up in response. He laughed and I swooned in return.

"Alright," and with that, I could feel the blades cut through the long tresses I so dearly left alone for years. The sound and feeling of each motion pulsed through my body. The deep snips echoed through my brain, and I could already feel my head get lighter and lighter. Gripping the seat, I clenched my eyes shut trying not to remember all the words my mother spoke about the subject. However, it didn't stop my memory from taking over.

"_Short hair will make your face look fatter,"_

"_Long hair is what gets men's attention. You need it, Sakura,"_

"_If you ever cut your hair, you will be labeled and scrutinized as a lesbian. My daughter is _not _a lesbian,"_

My eyes shot open and I regretted thinking about that woman and her fucking nightmare games she called motherhood. My self-esteem as a pre-teen was shot to hell and back thinking about her words. I was always image conscious. Was I too fat? Too skinny? Was my hair long enough? Too tan? Too pale? Should I dye my hair?

After a moment, I realized something. The snipping was finished and there was something in front of my line of view. It was my hair. Long, split-ended pink hair gripped in Eric's angelic hands. Once I laid my eyes on the object, I did something that I would probably regret later on.

I cried.

* * *

><p>Shorter than usual, I know. But this chapter was mostly dedicated to one simple subject. I felt a little uneasy about putting that bit in there about 'short hair labels you as a lesbian'. I actually know people who believe in such a thing. I myself love my hair short, but because I'm a teacher, I am growing it out so I can put it up lol. Usually it's in a bob. I'm sorry if anyone found this offensive, but I felt the need to put it in this chapter. Short hair does not, I repeat DOES NOT label anyone as anything. Haters gon' hate. Also, you'll notice Sakura was a little more feminine in this chapter. One of my reviewers said they didn't necessarily like her attitude lol. Trust me, my dear. That will aaaaall change :] I love the reviews, especially to those who are very enthusiastic about each chapter! You guys make me smile haha. I am in need of some future characters in the storyline, so if you would like to have a character, you are welcome to message me on here what you want your character to be. Name, looks, etc. I'll fit them in the best I can!<p>

SKK

P.S. you are more than welcome to follow and bother me on Twitter ( IAmBritz) or Tumblr ( .com). Since I started more into Twitter, I'm a little obsessed with it. okayaddictedismorelikeit.


	11. Oh, whoa whoa whoa she's a lady

Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the ridiculously long wait. I know it's been months, but I'm finally moved into a new apartment and started working! I'm a teacher, finally. Well, a sub, but still certified. It only took forever. Haha. Anyways, I'm hoping to try and update quicker now that I have stable internet and no distractions. May I add I also have a very flexible schedule? Yeeeeees. Anywho! Off to the story!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO. Kind of wish I did, but hey. Such is life.

* * *

><p>I moved my head back and forth, seeing all angles of my new haircut in the mirror. It was amazing that my hair could even look like this, to be honest. My long locks here completely gone. What replaced the split ends and uneven layers was a short, slanted bob that felt feathery with every movement. I was so used to the heaviness of my mane that I almost fell backwards as soon as I stood up.<p>

_Well, that's a new feeling_.

After my mental meltdown that I'm sure would cause Eric and the others to never look at me the same way again, I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. Not only because my hair was gone, but it felt like I was a whole new person once again; my second transformation.

I ran my fingers through the back layers and fluffed them up a bit. I couldn't do that before with long hair. I would run my fingers and feel knot after knot, and possibly a missing Cheeto or two. Not this time! This new non-tangled hairstyle was the nicest thing my body could ever have. I felt hands on my shoulders and looked up in the mirror to see Eric's Godly smile.

"It looks like you feel better, yeah?" I stopped sweeping my new locks and a huge heat rushed to my face.

"Yeah, about that mental breakdown. I'm so sorry," I grimaced. I expected an air of discomfort, but it never came. It was the same relaxing environment that I had arrived in.

"Don't worry about it. You know, in Japan the cutting of a woman's hair was symbolic of a transformation," he grinned.

_Duh._

"Wow, who knew?" I grinned back. Eric was about to speak once more, however as soon as he opened his mouth a shrill scream cut him off, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge object some lunging towards us.

It was almost in slow motion what happened. The sheer shock I saw on Eric's face as I was in front of him one second, and on the floor gasping for air the next was hilarious. Well, it was once I pushed whoever flew on top of me off to the side. I grunted, and saw his hand extend. Grasping it, I shook my head and steadied my balance next to him.

"Ino, what the HELL?!" my back was killing me now! What the frack was that about?

"Sakura, you look amazing!" she gaped unaffected by the force. Her Cheshire smile replaced the amazed look and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You might actually get a boyfriend, thanks to moi," my blush found it's way back. God, Eric must think I'm a total nutcase to have friends like her. I looked over to him and saw that he was grinning. I tilted my head.

"What are you grinning at?" I said. My eyes widened. I didn't mean for that to come out! Damn it!

He just smoothly swept his gaze towards mine and gave me a smile. The butterflies started racing each other in my stomach.

"I'm just glad you both like the style, that's all," he stated and shrugged. I smirked and looked at my reflection once more. I didn't just like it.

"I love it," I said and gave that once in a lifetime, well…twice in a lifetime smile in Eric's case. I did something I never thought I would do to anyone like him.

I gave him the biggest, truest hug I could muster. Without glomping him, which of course I wanted to do as soon as I saw the guy. The best part?

He hugged me back.

BITCH YES.

* * *

><p>After hours of finding more clothing, new shoes, accessories, and getting my hands, feet, and eyebrows mutilated, it was finally time to leave. I almost felt a little sad to go.<p>

Almost.

With my new short hair and amazing new clothing, I could sense the stares of males from miles around. The mall suddenly felt a little stuffier. Looking to the left, I saw the Abercrombie model nodding and giving me a thumbs up, while the Teavana guests spit their tea everywhere.

Gross.

To the right was the video game store where the boys were while I was being kidnapped. How could they stay there all day? Well, stupid question. I would. Walking in, I just heard Naruto's voice.

"Kiba you son of a bitch! Why would you kill me?! I'M ON YOUR TEAM, ASSHAT!" Kiba just laughed and continued button mashing his controller like a wild man.

"You wanted to play Skyrim with me. Fus Ro Dah, son!"

I just shook my head and crossed my arms as I walked up behind them. To the left, I could see Itachi staring at the Wii games against the walls and I smirked. Time to have a little fun. I cleared my throat, and rose my brow.

"You boys know this is a family establishment. There is no swearing in this area," I said deeply. The clicking stopped and I could see their bodies tense up. It took all my might to not bust out into laughter. The first to turn around was Kiba.

"It's all his fau-SAKE?!"

"Did you have a stroke?" Naruto furrowed his brows. He looked at him and then turned around. His eyes were wide as saucers as they saw my new look.

"Sake…you look…" he said looking me up and down. Kiba just nodded.

"Use your words," I said and smiled at them.

"Like a sell-out," Naruto piped up. My face fell and the intense rush of anger started to swell in my soul.

Kiba rolled his eyes and popped him on the back of the head.

"You're stupid," he said and came up to me as he gave me the usual wolfy smile he gives to every girl.

"So what was the occasion to do this for me?" I just sighed, my anger dissipating more towards Naruto.

"I didn't do it for you, muttface," I smirked. He just gave me the same look until Ino stepped in. The look transferred to her.

"Hey lovely lady," Ino just put her hand on his face and pushed him away.

"Get the fuck out," she said and turned a pointed look to Naruto.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto just pouted and kept his gaze on me.

"She looks like a sell-out! Her hair, clothes, everything screams it! I liked the old Sakura," he said. A small ball of self-consciousness grew in my stomach. I guess the butterflies didn't like being called names.

"Please. She looks absolutely stunning. The sell-out would be if she stayed the way she was before; a grotesque ogre," she sneered. I turned my view towards her appalled. She sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Figuratively, speaking,"

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

"Anyways! Let me put this into prospective. You can do a lot more damage looking the part than to oppose it," she stated smartly. Impressive.

Naruto just sighed, walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't act differently, okay?" he whispered. My anger vanished. I remembered why he acted the way he did. I had a little more insight now that I knew where the aggression came from.

"I won't, dope," I said back and gave him a rib-crushing hug. It looked like Ino still wouldn't have it, but she left it alone. Thank God.

"ITACHI! Come look at Sake!" Naruto screamed. Jesus Christmas!

"Loud mouth!" I held my ear and noticed the look on Itachi's face change from the dreamy "I want that Wii Game" look when he saw me. It was strange. It almost looked like he was attracted.

"Wow, Sakura. You look stunning," he said walking up to the group. I blushed a little bit and started fluffing the back of my hair lightly. A nervous habit I'm sure won't leave anytime soon.

"Thanks," I grinned. The air got a little thicker once again, at least until Ino piped in.

"I told you," she nudged Naruto. He just stuck his tongue out at her.

"But it's time to leave. The mall is closing soon. TenTen! Hinata! Let's roll out!" I looked behind us and completely forgot they were holding the shopping bags. They wanted to hold them since they were just wandering with us all bored. I don't know why they did, but they insisted.

"Finally! Geez, I'm ready to go sleep," TenTen snorted. Hinata just smiled as Naruto ran up to her offering to help her with the bags. They were so cute!

"Alright, after you mi'lady," Itachi ushered his hands to the door and bowed. I gave him a look and squinted.

"Stop that, weirdo. You're freaking me out," I rushed out of the store to get away from him, but in my mind I was smiling like a goon.

"After you, madame," I heard Kiba tell Ino. I just laughed when she pushed him in front of her, hearing her mumble obscenities towards the 'sexist men'. All felt right in the world again. I heard a whistle come from down the mall hall and turned to see someone I would never want to whistle again.

"Hey sexy! You look like you need company," the deep voice rang.

"_Oh shit. Not him. Not right now!" _

"Haruno?! Oh wow, I never thought you could look like a girl! You're pretty hot," the voice continued. I just shut my eyes and took a deep breath, ready to chew the guy out. This asshole had no right to talk to me like that, however flattering the backhanded compliment sounded. I was about to yell at him, but someone beat me to it.

"Kabuto, you know better than to talk to ladies like that, dumbass. Hey Haruno," Neji defended. I was in awe. I couldn't believe one of the "sex gods" of school defended my honor like that.

Well, whatever honor I had left, anyways.

* * *

><p>I hate doing this to you guys, but I had to cut here. I feel like this was really rushed. Haha. Of course it's more of a filler than anything, but much juicier chapters are to come! I would love to know who you want Sakura to end up with. Also, I'm going to need a few characters in the future to put into the meets. So! Anyone who wants a character to be put in here message me or leave it in a review. I need all the specs. Looks, age, behaviors, etc. I'll give credit where credit is due, of course! Thank you for readingreviewing :]

SKK


	12. Did You Just Cobra Starship Me?

Hello, lovelies! I'm sorry for the wait. I've been ultra busy trying to find a job that doesn't suck balls. lol. Kids nowadays are horrible! Sheesh. Anyways, I thought about it and I do believe I should introduce this part earlier than planned. Relative filler, but a huge plot point. Awwww yeah. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except myself. Even that is a huge maybe.

* * *

><p>"Haruno! You need to extend your limbs! Yamanaka, hold that position,"<p>

"Kakashi, you're killing me here!"

"Haruno, I understand you have been out of the game for a while, but hell I thought you could at least stand this light exercise," I grit my teeth at his condescension.

"Light?!" that was probably a bad idea to start talking. My concentration was immediately lost on me, and I rapidly went from flying around the uneven bars like a champ, to falling on my face on the cushioning mat. A loud grunt came out of my body, which I didn't know I could make, and I flipped onto my back spread-eagle. I just heard the "ooh" chorus come from the other girls, and I felt a presence standing above me; an arrogant, silver-haired, grinning entity. He knelt to my level and rose a brow.

"Yes, light. I suggest you get your head in the routines if you don't want to break something. Now! Walk it off. Himura, help her up," Kakashi clapped, stood back to his full height, and walked off to watch the other girls.

"Asshole," I whimpered out loud. Sitting up would be difficult. My lungs felt like pancakes, and breathing was hitched.

So this is what death feels like…

"Ugh, make it stop," I said crisply and saw a bunned figure approach.

"Wow, girl. You are really out of practice," she grinned and swooped her arm under my back, lifting me up. It didn't surprise me that she could lift me. I used to be able to lift my own weight when I was twelve.

"No, it's not that. I'm still thinking of what happened yesterday," closing my eyes, I felt my lungs start to fill back up with air. For such a regular thing, it hurt a fucking lot.

"Well, be that as it may, you still need to concentrate here. Coach is going to kill you if you can't get it together by next weekend," TenTen stated seriously. Now that surprised me. She was never serious. The one time I saw her like this, she eliminated every opponent she came across by sweeping the board. Not the perfect ten scores, but it was really, really close. In fact, she had been like this ever since we got back last night. Maybe it was just me.

"Yeah…I just have to get it out of my head," shaking my head was a ridiculous idea after what just happened. The room started to feel like a merry-go-round and my knees gave out, taking TenTen down with me. She just laughed.

"Sake, you're a hot mess, but I'm loving you," she sang. I just looked up at her incredulously.

"Did you just Cobra Starship me?" a smile creeped onto my lips.

"I don't know. I make all the good girls go bad," she shrugged. I laughed and stood up once the room stopped spinning.

"You just Cobra Starshipped me," hobbling off, I waved my hand.

"If you want to talk about what happened yesterday, you know where I'll be," she said with a different tone. My right eye twitched, but I just sighed and kept slumping off.

"Go back to your work. I'll go see the looming enigma hovering in the corner,"

"Alright then," TenTen let out a held breath quickly and turned back to the equipment.

Yesterday was way too weird. Maybe I just need to get it out of my head this way. Time to go bother Itachi.

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga! Keep your eye on the ball!" Sasuke called out. Neji was taken aback once he saw a white ball careen past his head, barely missing him and hitting the net instead. The guys on the team let out an audible "ooh" at the proximity. His raven haired friend sprinted up to him, looking frazzled.<p>

"Neji! What is the matter with you? I could have gotten taken off the team because my clueless friend was day dreaming and got smacked with a soccer ball," his face was red and his whole body gleamed with sweat. The coach was having them practice for their upcoming game against a neighboring school next Friday.

"Yeah…sorry about that," the brown-haired teen blinked his white eyes, trying to get his mind out of it's trance.

"Ugh, time!" Sasuke threw up his hands into a T, and the referee blew the whistle.

"Five minutes!" everyone just threw up a hand in recognition.

"What is your deal?" he said out of breath. Sasuke nudged his friend's ribs, leading him to the bench for towels and refreshment.

"I don't know, bro. It's just…I don't know," Neji grabbed a white towel and threw it onto his face. His hair was tied up into a bun, and sweat rolled down his chiseled face. Wiping the drops away, he plopped onto the bench and bent forward. Sasuke followed suit.

"Is it about what Kabuto did? I thought we already had a session about that," the paler of the two offered, taking a swig from his sports bottle. Neji just stared straight ahead.

"Dude, Haruno didn't get hurt or anything. Kabuto was just running his mouth like always. What is the problem?" he took the towel and ran it across his forehead.

"It wasn't what he did to Haruno," Neji squinted his eyes and Sasuke rose a raven brow.

"Then what is it?"

The air had gotten thicker to Neji when he thought back to the situation.

"It wasn't Haruno. It's what Kabuto did to TenTen after everyone left," Neji scrunched his forehead in deep thought. Sasuke just gave him a look.

"What are you talking about? He didn't do anything to her,"

"You may not have seen it, but something happened. The look on her face was haunting. No words or activities were exchanged, but Kabuto's look towards her put an intense fear in her eyes," Neji stood up, dropping his towel on his seat. Sasuke just sighed, and followed suit.

"Well, whatever it is, she seemed to be fine afterwards. Now, try to get your head in the game or you'll lose it," Sasuke smirked. Neji just smirked back, and waved to the referee, who then blew his whistle.

"Time!"

* * *

><p>"Itachi!" I had never seen a grown man jump so high in all my life. I couldn't help but to bust out laughing at his expense. Then again, it wasn't fair that I crawled my way behind him so that he wouldn't see or hear me.<p>

Like a CAT.

"Geez, Sakura! Wear a damn cat bell or something," his hand was over his heart, but I could still hear it. The best sound in the world.

"Get your blood pumping!" I started to bounce up and down. I was feeling a lot better after I concocted the plan to scare him shitless. Funny how things like that take your mind off of problems.

"That aside, why aren't you practicing?" he crossed his arms in front of him, giving me the disapproving dad look. I rolled my eyes and mimicked him.

"Because I hurt myself; Kakashi told me to walk it off," Itachi tilted his head.

"_Awwww! How cuuuute,"_

"If you are so injured, why are you scaring people?" I just shrugged and put my hands on my hips.

"It gets my mind off the pain. Besides, Kakashi has been working us since 6am! I'm exhausted. I don't want to do this stupid meet next weekend, and I can't do it if I'm broken into millions of pieces!"

Itachi just sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, turned me around and I was eye to eye with the uneven bars.

"Practice makes perfect," he said and gave me a shove. Pursing my lips and flipping him off, I walked back to the devil incarnate.

"Hate this thing…"

* * *

><p>"TenTen, are you alright?" Hinata knocked on the bathroom door to see a sobbing TenTen on the floor. The small Hyuuga rushed over to see if she was alright, and as she leaned over, the brunette grabbed her into a hug.<p>

"TenTen?" Hinata was worried. She never saw her best friend like this before. As a matter of fact, she never saw her cry at all.

"Hinata. I'm not okay," she sobbed and rubbed a hand over her tear-stained cheek. Hinata looked confused, and TenTen just let out a small laugh.

"I have something to tell you,"

* * *

><p>BAM! Plot twist. Why oh why is TenTen crying? Why does Neji give a damn? Will Sakura ever want to do anything? (probablynot) WHERE ARE OUR FAVORITE WEIRDOS?!<p>

Find out next time. :]

Oh yeah, and as always review please! Also, need some characters for the upcoming chapter on the meet. Want to be in the story? Message me your character info and such.

SKK


	13. Little Big Problems

Whoa! So. Hiatus time. Yep, it's been a while lol. I've been trying to get a job and finally succeeded! That, in turn, means I have zero time. But I'm sick today and thought hey! I haven't uploaded in a while! So tadaaaaaaaa.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this warm fuzzy blanket keeping my fever at bay.

* * *

><p>"Karin! You have greatly disappointed me, girl. I didn't send you there to be an athlete. I sent you there to spy. Where is the information?"<p>

"Look, I'm trying my best here. The girls aren't very forthcoming and Hatake is treating the gym like boot camp. We're all exhausted by day's end. When do you expect me to get the information so easily?" Karin stated irritably. Her red hair was disheveled and sweat dripped from her face. Her glasses had already fogged up. Why did they have to meet in the woods after a three mile jog?

"Do not come back without intel. If this happens again, you will regret it. The Akatsuki is not a group to take lightly. They have a lot of money riding on this next meet,"

"Why the hell do they have money on a gymnastics meet? Do they not have any other form of entertainment?" Karin scoffed. However, the look on the conversationalist's face altered her attitude.

"They might if you fail again,"

At those words, Karin stood up straight and gulped. True one wouldn't want to be on the opposing side of a yakuza-like mob, but being the source of stress release because of a failed mission isn't very pleasant.

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

><p>"TenTen, what is it?" Hinata asked. She was on the floor next to TenTen holding her sobbing form. TenTen just shook her head.<p>

"I wanted to tell you before, but it got too serious at the time," Hinata just hugged a little harder trying to comfort her quivering friend.

"What got too serious?" she heard the brunette sigh and sniff.

"Hinata I'm pregnant," the pale-eyed girl froze. Her heart stopped for a split second and slowly started again. Her words were mechanical.

"Are you sure?" TenTen just nodded and tears slipped down her face. She reached next to her and picked up a white plastic stick and showed her.

"Pretty sure," she said incredulously. Hinata just looked at the little pink plus sign and took a deep breath.

"These things aren't always accurate, TenTen. We need to get you to a doctor for a real test," TenTen just shook her head.

"I know it's positive. It was only one time. So stupid," she smacked her forehead. Hinata just sat still and processed the information.

"We still need you to find out with a blood test. But we can't do this alone," she shifted her gaze to the bunned girl and gave her a comforting look.

"You'll be okay," Hinata said and started to lift herself and TenTen off of the floor. TenTen nodded and wiped the tear trails from her face with her sleeve. They started walking out when the thought hit Hinata.

"Who was the one time?" she asked. TenTen just grimaced.

"Kabuto,"

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate this thing!" I yelled as I fell face first into the mat.<p>

Stupid balance beam, stupid uneven bars, stupid floor mat, and stupid Kakashi for making this a living hell!

"Haruno, calm it down. Jesus you act like you've never done this before. Some gymnast you are," Ino sneered. The statement lit a fire in my soul and my eyes glared at her dangerously.

"Look, I appreciate what you did for me the other day, but if you doubt my abilities one more time I will shank you in your sleep!" I bit out. Ino was unfazed and waved an uncaring hand in my direction.

"All bark, no bite," she said. This girl I swear was going to send me to real jail; not this makeshift hellhole.

"However, if you want to prove yourself otherwise, I'd be happy to watch you once again eat mat," she said triumphantly.

I couldn't tell if it was rage or stubbornness that made me say what I said, but I'm fairly certain a more like-minded individual would have had me institutionalized.

"You want to see what I can do? FINE," I stomped my way to the long mat and dragged the blonde nightmare with me.

"Sit your ass right here and watch mama do her thing,"

_Ew, where the hell did that phrase come from?_

"Fine, Haruno. I would love to see you fall again. And again, and again," she laughed. I just flipped her off.

I walked to the very end of the mat and shook my arms. I bounced up and down a few times, and noticed a lot more people start to come over. Good. The more to see me do this flawlessly, the better.

"Ladies and gentlemen looking ladies, I am about to show you how to perfectly administer a routine. First get yourself in position," I put a hand on my hip. I heard a few giggles.

"Then, you gotta psych yourself up a bit. Who's the man? YOU'RE THE MAN!" I yelled. A few more laughs chimed in.

"Then, and this is the most important, utilize every single strategy you know," I took a deep breath and ran as fast as I could, slapping my arms around like a marionette doll. The girls all laughed except for Ino and a new observer, Kakashi. He just came up to me as I stopped and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I knew you had it in you. Now, care to show us the real thing instead of purposely trying to embarrass yourself?" I gave him a shocked look.

"I am not trying! I fully succeeded. I guess I can go home now," I smiled and laughed. Kakashi just shook his head as I walked away.

_Ha! I win._

"Haruno, I guess you aren't going to make it on the team for next week. Such a shame since getting to the meet would take off part of your sentence," I froze in place.

What did he just say?

"What?" I turned around sharply. Kakashi just shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah. The meet counts as a pretty big part of the deal. But since you haven't shown much, I can't put you on the team. Looks like you're staying here a little longer," he smiled under his mask.

Now, I didn't realize a heart could pound so quickly. The room started to change colors and I got light headed.

"No one told me that!" I yelled, smacking my head. Was he serious! I put my hand on the back of my head and fluffed my hair a little bit in frustration.

"Oh? Huh, I guess you were too busy insulting everything to hear mine and Haku's conversation," Kakashi walked away, hands in-pocket. I felt my entire world melt away. Everything I knew was starting to dissolve right in front of me. I heard a hiss and jumped as Ino put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Haruno. Looks like you're stuck here for a while. I told you to take it seriously," she smiled. My mouth dropped as she started off. She turned around to face me, and started to walk backwards.

"You're welcome for the new look. It will definitely be useful when you have to be here for another year. Either fix your situation or stay miserable. It's up to you!" she turned back around and walked towards the uneven bars.

* * *

><p>I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was glued to the spot I stood on. I could have fixed everything if I put effort into it? What middle school bullshit was this!<p>

"What the hell!" I shrieked and started to punch the air.

"Sakura?" a meek voice broke my fury. I turned my frustration towards Hinata.

"What!" I accidentally yelled. Hinata looked taken aback, but I realized what I had done. I put my hands up.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to yell, I'm just really stressed right now. I just received the worst news," I apologized. My hand met my face once again, and I massaged the tension from my eyes and forehead. It looked like Hinata understood and just nodded.

"Sakura, we need your help," she calmly let out. I looked at her from my self-loathing noticing TenTen with her. My rage vanished and replaced itself with curiosity.

"Sure, guys. What's going on?" TenTen's face faltered and Hinata's tone got serious. A spike of concern rippled my spine.

"Did someone die?" I whispered. They shook their heads and Hinata held up the positive pregnancy test. My eyes widened and a shout was muffled with their hands. I composed myself.

"Who, when, and who's the baby daddy?" I talked lowly looking around for eavesdroppers. Hinata looked at TenTen who slowly raised her hand. My mouth contorted to a huge O.

"Oh my sweet Santa Claus, who is the baby daddy?" TenTen just scrunched her nose.

"Kabuto," I gagged.

"Ew. EW," I threw my hands up. Not wanted to make TenTen feel any worse, I thought carefully about my next words.

"I am sure there is a good story to this…situation…?" I raised my brow. TenTen nodded and Hinata just sighed.

"Well? What is it!" I asked. I felt like Nancy Drew in the Case of the Teen Pregnancy.

"I thought he was Neji," she squirmed. The large O returned and Hinata did the same thing.

"WHAT?!" we both yelled. We got everyone's full attention. I looked at them.

"What…a great idea TenTen. Let's go practice that routine," I corrected. I ran behind the two and pushed them out of the room into the quiet entrance of the building. I couldn't care less about the stares.

Once I knew everyone was out of earshot, I looked at her.

"You thought it was the Hollister version of Hinata?!" I gasped. TenTen looked offended.

"Hey, it was dark and I was a little out of it, okay? Besides…they sound alike and they're always together!" she defended. I just gave her a look.

"Obviously that means Kabuto is Neji. Brilliant," I scoffed. TenTen pouted and Hinata broke the conversation.

"Wait, so there may be a chance it was Neji. How do you know it was Kabuto if you weren't sure in the first place?" she shrugged. I thought about it as well.

"While we were at the mall, Kabuto gave me the creepiest perverted smile I had ever seen. It scared the living shit out of me. I don't know what to do, guys. I know I'm eighteen and fully capable of taking care of things, but still! I'm only a teenager and pregnant. I really do like Neji, and the thought of the baby not being his is killing me!"

"Even worse, it could be Kabuto's spawn," I interjected, causing TenTen to whine. Hinata hit my arm.

"Ow! Hey! Nonviolence, please," I rubbed the red spot. Hinata just shook her head and told TenTen to calm down.

"Look. You still need a blood test, and a look doesn't mean he did it. It could still be my cousin's. You two are also eighteen and teen pregnancy is a huge deal. He's got college offers and you have the Olympics to think about. This situation would ruin everything you worked for, TenTen," Hinata said bravely. I was flabbergasted at her precision. She was right, though. I couldn't imagine a worse situation than this. It made me feel so small when comparing it to my legal dilemma. I knew I had to step it up.

"Alright, we need a blood test. Right? I can have Itachi drive us to the clinic and see what's going on. Tests like those aren't always right, so we need the blood test to be certain. If it comes back true, we'll get DNA or something. The last thing we need is Kabuto to use this as blackmail," I said. Hinata and TenTen nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this then," TenTen said. We started to walk towards Itachi when a certain blonde yuppie blocked my path.

"Ino, not now," I bit out. She held her hands up.

"I am just as much of this group as you are, cherry. I heard the whole thing. I can get us help, too," she said. I looked at her aghast.

"You heard? How! No one was around!" Ino just rolled her eyes.

"You were in the front of an open building. I'm surprised no one else heard," I pouted.

"Fine. But keep this to yourself, pig. As far as anyone else knows, TenTen just sprained an ankle,"

"Yeah, that's what a blood test is used for," Ino shot back sarcastically. Oh my God I wanted to kill her.

"Ladies, thank you but can we get going?" TenTen asked. Hinata just smiled.

"Oh sure. Sorry,"

I set my sight on a certain raven-haired masterpiece and thought about the issue.

TenTen's one slip up could cost her the one thing she worked for the most. How is this possible? If Kabuto did this on purpose I will skin him alive and feed him to alligators. I skipped my way back to the stoic one and sang his name. Itachi immediately threw his head back and let out an audible groan. I just smiled.

"We need a favor!"

* * *

><p>"Didn't want anyone else to hear? I assume I don't count,"<p>

* * *

><p>Woooo! Yep. A little filler in the plot once again. True Naruto style. This chapter is very loosely based on a situation that happened last month with a friend of mine. She thought she was pregnant and all that. But we aren't teens, we already graduated college. False alarm, but STILL. SCARY. AS. A. MOTHER. (no pun intended) So! Will TenTen have a false alarm? When will Itachi learn to hide? AND WHEN WILL THIS MEET FINALLY GET HERE!<p>

Stay tuned :D

SKK


	14. The Reveal!

I am SO SORRY for the huge gap between chapters! Tons of things have happened this summer, and all of it was extremely time consuming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Stick It, but I do own the rights to writing these rights. :]

* * *

><p>"What do you want this time, Sake?" Itachi looked over. I just smiled my cutest smile and turned to face the girls.<p>

"Alright ladies, here's what we do. TenTen needs to limp a little bit and Hinata put TenTen's arm over your shoulder," the violet haired gymnast nodded and put her friend's arm around her. Ino gave me a perturbed look.

"What about me?" she asked. I eyed her up and down.

"What about you?" I asked snidely. Ino pursed her lips and rose a brow.

"I didn't volunteer to help just to be ignored, pinky. If you don't give me a job, I'll make one for myself and I guarantee you won't like it," she said with her arms crossing. I put my hands up and backed away a little bit. Scary blonde girls are always so psycho right when the brave heroine saves the day.

"Alright, alright. Ino you are in charge of making sure Kakashi lets us leave. He might release the hounds if we just vanish," Ino just gave a smug grin and giggled. She turned around and walked towards the warden of gymnastics. I just shook my head.

"Crazy ass," I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to Itachi. I raced over and grabbed onto his toned arm. The alarms seemed to go off in his eyes when I attached myself. I just smiled innocently.

_Ohhhh buddy yes_.

"Well, TenTen accidentally slipped on a launch from the vault pad; she hurt her ankle pretty badly," I tilted my head like a kitten and mashed my cheek to his bicep. If I were a cartoon, I would have fangirl drooled by now. Ladies would kill for this spot.

"Did she?" he rumbled. I looked up to see a grimace on his face. The wimp couldn't stand pain. I just sighed and pulled his arm.

"Yes! Can't you see the trauma it's caused?" motioning to the girls. TenTen and Hinata were doing exactly as I told them to. Itachi just looked between us.

"Is this another one of your scams, Haruno?" he quipped. I felt a slight chill go through my bones but I retaliated with a look of pure shock; one I had perfected while on Tsunade's leash of justice.

"Why would I tell you about this if it weren't an absolute emergency?" I asked slightly insulted. It wasn't a _complete_ lie, after all. It was an emergency. Just not one that he needed to stick his business into.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and started to move his arm. I thought he was trying to yank it away so I fought for it. The growl of frustration escaped when he won, but the weight of the arm ended up on my shoulders. He bent down a bit to my ear. I immediately felt that chill again.

"You know we would get into big trouble if this is false," he whispered. I just crinkled my face and let the feeling wash over me. Being in a gym with only one guy was getting to me. It was like last year all over again.

"Weirdo, Ino is asking the Lord of the Flies for permission as we speak. You don't believe me? See for yourself," I waved to Ino and Satan. She had her hands clasped together and had a worried look on her face as she spoke. Kakashi just nodded and Ino bowed in thanks. She raced back towards us as Kakashi looked to us. I waved like a pageant star, hand cupped with a fake smile. Kakashi shook his head and went back to doing whatever evil things he was doing. I shifted my eyes back to the Uchiha.

"You were saying?" he did his ever-famous sigh and started walking.

"Fine, let's go," I gave him a bone crushing hug, and ushered everyone towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Himura is out of the picture," Karin stated proudly. A small cackle resonated in her mind as she remembered the news. The four stooges were very vocal when it came to the 'private' meeting, and what a lucky turn of events for her to be at the water fountain near them. It was also fortunate for her to be close to the pay phone. A few girls lined up behind her waiting their turn. Karin just stared them down hoping they would leave. They didn't need to know her business.<p>

"Do you know this for sure, Karin?" the deep voice bellowed in her ear. She pulled the receiver back a bit and growled.

"You don't have to yell, imbecile! Just trust me on this. Tell the boss, and make sure you keep your eyes open on your end. The guys might be in for a big surprise. Oh, and you as well," Karin taunted with a creepy grin. The girls behind her saw this look and immediately fled. There was a deafening silence on the other end as Karin smugly waved her head at the gymnasts retreating bodies.

"What nonsense are you spewing?" the voice asked.

"You really should be more careful with your _infiltration_, Kabuto," and with that, Karin slammed the phone back to it's original place.

* * *

><p>Kabuto pulled the phone from his ear at the slam, and heard nothing but the dial tone. His eyes widened with confusion.<p>

"Hey, what's going on, bro?" a hand slapped him on his right shoulder. Being one with no sense of fight or flight, all Kabuto could do was turn as white as his hair. Another hand surprised him even more as it landed on his left shoulder. At this point, the only thing he could do was make an inaudible 'eep!'

"What? Oh, nothing. Just a phone call from back home. Not like it's any of your business, Hyuuga," Kabuto stated. Neji rolled his eyes and smacked the second hand's owner on his arm.

"You believe that, Uchiha?" Sasuke just smirked and shook his head.

"Not the least bit," Kabuto just stared at the two.

"What would you two know about my life?" he raised a brow. The two boys looked at each other and then back to the slightly startled Kabuto.

"I don't know. But I do know you were making TenTen uncomfortable the other day," Neji narrowed his eyes. This was what the white-haired spy spent his time trying to do. Finally, it was his turn to run the show.

"So? That happened a while ago. For you to bring this up makes me curious. Do you have an attachment to this girl?" Cocky was understatement. Sasuke looked to his chestnut-haired friend and assessed the situation.

_Don't do anything stupid. _

"You could say that. Now, what was that look you gave her?" The aura in the room started to darken. Sasuke and Kabuto could feel it. However, both had a different reaction to it. Sasuke was alarmed, but not Kabuto. Kabuto was enjoying very second.

"Oh come on, _bro_," Kabuto emphasized.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Neji remained quiet, eyes blaring into Kabuto's skull. A smirk was his response.

"Look, just because I gave her a look and she got scared doesn't mean I did anything to her," he shrugged. Sasuke's eyes darted from his best friend to the smirking snake.

"You're not being candid with us, Kabuto. Either you tell us or we can force it out of you," the Uchiha bit out. Kabuto just gave a deep-chested chuckle.

"What makes you think you can every overpower me?" he said. His eyes turned from arrogance to psychopathic in an instant. This didn't phase the two at all.

"Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you, free of charge," his eyes stayed wide and focused on Neji.

"You're in for a big surprise, Hyuuga. I made sure you would never have a solid night's sleep again. And let me tell you this…" he slowly prowled towards the two.

"TenTen won't either. Her chances are dwindling as we speak! Inside her grows the end of this entire organization," Neji's eyes widened with rage and fear.

"What are you talking about, you bastard! What did you do to her?!" His hand found itself tightened around Kabuto's neck and squeezed harder every moment it loosened.

"She's carrying a baby. A baby designed by our leader. It's going to grow into everyone's worst nightmare!" he cackled and choked out, not acknowledging his lack of breath. Sauske's eyes widened at the scene and tried to make sense of it all.

"What could all of this possibly do with gymnastics?" he tried to wrap his head around the idea. It was stupid. Beyond stupid. Gymnastics and nightmares?

"You two are incredibly stupid if you think this gymnastics thing is only about the Olympic title. The strongest of these groups shows great potential to becoming soldiers. You see leaping and leotards. Groups like mine see perfect specimens to control and help destroy the world," Kabuto laughed.

Neji and Sasuke couldn't fathom this. They shook their heads.

"You can't be serious," Neji dropped Kabuto, who started coughing and laughing.

"Of course not, you idiots,"

The two boys just stared at him. Eyes wide and mouths agape.

"W-what?" Sasuke faltered. Kabuto just laughed.

"You should have seen your faces! HYSTERICAL! Why would anything be that serious. What is this, Heroes? Save the gymnast, save the world! AHH!" Kabuto's hands flailed in the air. The two just sat there in complete aghast silence.

"But seriously, Neji, I may have knocked up TenTen. My bad," Kabuto rubbed his neck. He could already feel the multiple purple bruises starting to appear. Neji's fist balled up, which Kabuto didn't see.

"Man, you really have a grip," he winced, but what he didn't realize was the large fist coming towards him, colliding with his, now shattered, cheekbone.

"Rot in hell," Neji walked out of the locker room and left the knocked-out trickster on the floor. Sasuke was still stunned.

_What the fuck just happened…_

* * *

><p>"Alright, TenTen, let's get you inside," I stated as I climbed out of the front seat. Itachi followed suit. Hinata and Ino opened their respective doors in the back seat while Ino and I helped the "injured" TenTen out of the middle. Hinata came around to hold one side of her body while Ino closed the door. Itachi stretched his long legs and popped his neck.<p>

"This is a long ass drive to go to a doctor. Why didn't you just use the Trainer at the gym?" He asked. I faltered a little bit, forgetting all about Shizune.

"Well, uhm," I started. However, Ino interrupted my impromptu excuse.

"Being a guy, I guess you must not know about a women getting a full physical when a sports injury happens," I mentally smacked the hell out of her for interrupting, but in the real world I just smiled her way. Close enough. As we all stared at Itachi, I noticed the achievement Ino meant to get.

He was fully uncomfortable at the conversation.

"Enough said, go on," he held his hand up and waved towards the glass doors. We all smiled evilly as we turned around, but I gave him a hug nonetheless.

"Thanks a bunch! We'll make sure to let you know every detail just so you know there's nothing suspicious going on!" I waved extra girly-like and smirked. Itachi looked mortified at what had transpired. I thought I heard a "please don't", but what fun would that be if I couldn't gross someone out? It's been forever and I need the entertainment!

"Well Ms. Himura, I must say I am surprised at what you're asking. Are you ready for the outcome of whatever the result might be?" the doctor asked. As we sat there with TenTen in the small room, I looked around. Dr. Chiyo was an interesting old woman. She had a ton of knick-knacks everywhere in this place. They surrounded us like an army of garage sale rejects; the animal pieces barring into our souls with inanimate eyes. The creep factor was indescribable. Ino and Hinata were holding TenTen's hands as I sat in the side chair. TenTen rubbed her arm where they drew blood and grimaced. I tried my best to keep calm and listen while glancing at a ceramic squirrel that looked like it needed to be destroyed. My thoughts of "accidentally" sending it flying were replaced with TenTen's voice.

"Yes, Doctor. I'm ready to hear the results," she was terrified, but held her breath and braced for the results.

"Wait, first off, how did you find out so quickly? Doesn't it take weeks to get these things back?" I stupidly opened my mouth and found three sets of eyes glaring at me. It shook me to my core.

"Look, I want to make sure!" I defended. Dr. Chiyo nodded her head and began to explain.

"Good question, young lady. The field has created a new enzyme that identifies hormones in pregnant women. It recognizes it within a few minutes regardless of the stages of the fetus. It could be minutes old, and the enzyme would identify it. In women who aren't, these enzymes float next to white blood cells which are the ones in charge of fending off foreign bodies in the human body. Since a fetus is not recognized immediately, the body tends to go into overdrive making sure it's not being killed by something that isn't supposed to be there. The enzyme, in the case of pregnancy, would attach to the white blood cells. The hormones create something almost like a natural super glue that attracts the enzyme to the cells. This, in turn, helps women with morning sickness not get so sick during gestation," I was in awe, and could only think of one thing.

"Yeah! Science, bitches!" I yelled and pointed to the chart in the doctor's hand. I felt myself land on the floor as Ino pushed me out of the chair.

"Please tell us the results, Dr. Chiyo," she gave an apologetic look. I mentally set her on fire and sat back into my chair.

"Alright. Ms. Himura. I'm not going to beat around the bush. You are not pregnant," Dr. Chiyo stated with a straight face. I guess she didn't want to show her feelings one way or another.

_Understandable._

TenTen began to cry, and the three of us gave her a hug. I wasn't sure if it was a happy or sad occasion, but one thing was for sure.

"_I'm going to make sure Kabuto regrets putting TenTen in this situation,"_

"Thank you, Doc," TenTen looked towards Dr. Chiyo. She just smiled, bowed, and silently left the room.

"Let's get back to the gym and celebrate!" I said smiling and shaking the group. The girls laughed, however TenTen seemed sullen still.

"What's the matter, TenTen? This is good news, right?" Hinata asked putting her head on her friend's shoulder. TenTen smiled.

"Yeah, it's good news. I'm too young for this much drama! It's just a reality check, that's all," Ino nodded and clapped her hands once.

"Right. Don't forget now, we still need you to help us win this meet next week! After a short celebration, we need to get back into training!" she said standing abruptly. I tilted my head and gave her a look as the others stood up to leave. I rose as well, and caught up to Ino's pace. I nudged her arm.

"When did you get so serious? Weren't you a bobblehead, like, a few days ago?" Ino just shrugged.

"Someone told me a little while ago that I shouldn't act that way towards people I'm familiar with. Other, though, that's how I measure their worth. Only the worthy see the real me," she said. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her back. She stopped and turned her head towards me.

"Looks like you're worthy, pinky," she said with a smirk, and turned back towards the other two. I just let a small smile appear.

_I guess this is what progress is._

* * *

><p>So, I figure if you've made it this far, you realize how I love to make fun of unrealistic plot twists. I have read stories before where it's just a huge explosion of random turns of event that make absolutely no sense. I apologize if you were caught up in the Kabuto-evil-psycho thing. I guess that means I did a good job :3. Haha. This was necessary though to solidify the relationship between Sakura and the girls near the end. Anyway, next chapter coming soon, please stay tuned! No more fillers, I swear.<p>

See you next time!

SKK


End file.
